Heart of Stone & Roses
by Yuru-Senpai
Summary: An over protective uncle, an unwanted fiance, and a crazy ex boyfriend...what else can get in the way of their already complicated relationship? (ﾉOヮO)ﾉ *:･ﾟ Mostly NejiTen, some SasuSaku &NaruHina. Story worth reading! c:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I think Tenten is most dope c: I mean who can't relate to her?**

**Side pairings: SasuSaku & NaruHina**

**Alsoo, this is my first story so don't kill me...kk? kk.**

* * *

"Damn", whispered Tenten angrily looking down at herself.

"I've done it again..."

Tenten looked around at her surroundings, she noticed that not only was she (once again) in Hidans room, but also in his bed. And no moment later she noticed who was knocked out (and snoring somewhat loudly) next to her. No other than Hidan.

"How come this always happens on a Saturday?! Couldn't I just be a normal girl, with normal feelings?" thought Tenten

Tenten lifted herself up slowly & quietly from the bed, trying not to wake up the sleeping beast next to her. But right when she had managed to sit up straight, someone had grabbed her wrist tightly. Tenten jumped a little.

"And where do you think youre going?..." Hidan said sleepily yet playfully.

Tenten sweatdropped.

"Oh nowhere in particular, just gonna freshen myself up, you know...considering last night and all..."

"Uhuh...I see, but then again you don't do what you want here now do you? Im the king of my castle and I command you to get back into bed, milady." Hidan said with a slight seriousness in his voice.

Tenten sighed, "Hidan I really need to get going, Sakuras probably worried sick."

"Sakura could wait..." and with that Hidan pulled Tenten towards him and kissed her passionately.

**Later**

**Tenten's** **POV**

"Fuck" I heard a young woman say as I was walking back to my apartment.

_You got that right...  
Ugh, why is it that I always end up with such jerks?...Sakuras going to get so mad at me...She probably called me like 20 times already._

I turned on my phone to only confirm my suspicions.

"21 times huh?" I said to no one in particular.

**Later**

All was silent until *click*, the sound of the front door closing.

Tenten walked in quietly on her tiptoes to only find what she was trying to avoid. Sakura.

"I knew you'd try to sneak in here", said Sakura.

"Listen I got caught up with work and-"

"Caught up with work? Tenten, what does Hidan have to do with work?"

"Nothing, but hey, how'd you know I was-"

"With Hidan? Oh, I don't know maybe the fact that every time you come home you smell like straight up sex."

"..."

"Listen Tenten, I care about you. You might just be my room mate, but to me you're like my sister, too. And besides You're barely 18 and you go around fucking older guys that you're way too good for."

"Well you're barely 18 yourself too!"

"Ten-"

"No! Don't Tenten me, Im so done with you trying to play 'mom'! I don't need someone to look after me, okay?

"Ugh Tenten please! If you didnt have me and my family you'd would be on the streets selling yourself to god knows who! Thank the family that you have for giving us BOTH such a nice place to live. Cuz mind you we arent the ones paying for this place, now arent we?..."

"...No we aren't...and I thank mom and dad for that, but could you at least respect me! I just need you to stop treating me like if you where my mother, Sakura. I love you, but just please...I can take care of myself.", Tenten said that last part in a hushed melancholic voice.

"..."

"...Sakura?"

"Its fine Tenten, I'll respect your decisions & youre opinions...Fine I wont bother you any more...but please...be careful? For my sake?" Sakura said softly. She then gave her a small smile and hugged her little 'sister' tightly.

"Thank you sis" Tenten said while still hugging her pink-haired friend back.

**Later**

"TENTEN!", Sakura yelled from the kitchen.

"Whaa?!" Tenten said not as loudly while looking toward her direction, right after she paused the game she was playing on her Xbox.

"Come here Panda, I dropped my earring while I was trying to get some water from the fridge, and UGGGHHH! Why do things this stupid always happen when I'm about to go out on a date?!"

"No problemo mami!" Tenten said with an accent while ducking down to get her friends precious earring.

"Thank you darling! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Sakura said somewhat sounding like Audrey Hepburn.

"Haha no. Well go have fun with chicken haired boy."

"His hair doesn't look like a chickens behind Tenten!"

"Right...whatever you say amiga" Tenten gave Sakura two thumbs up and winked.

"You're not spanish Tenten...Anyways I gotta go. Have fun, home alone! Don't try to be too much of a nerd while Im gone." Sakura teased, while dashing out of their place.

Tenten took the opportunity and looked at what her friend was wearing.

Sakura had on a little black dress that hugged her body tightly, with a pair of colorful stilettos. Her hair was picked up in a bun and she had a few front hairs that she left out to frame her face perfectly.

Sasuke was definetly a lucky guy. He had a beautiful & kind girlfriend who cared about him greatly.

Tenten smiled at the thought, she wished she could have a relationship like that.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1 !**

**So yeah, Sakura and Tenten are roommates, best friends, & basically sisters.**

**Tentens parents died (Im not telling you how though, maybe later lol) so Sakuras parents took her in. Yeee good doing c:**

**No Neji in this chapter, but don't get your hopes down, he will be mentioned later & have a chapter all for himself (≧◡≦)**

**Also expect Hidan to pop up every once in a while (Im not really sure why I chose him...but you he seemed kinda old (like 27 lol). Twas either him or the third hokage, and that wouldnt have a been a pretty picture).**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I couldn't really sleep well knowing that I hadn't completed the 2nd chapter...so yeah hope its good enough.**

**Side pairings: SasuSaku & NaruHina**

**Alsoo, this is my first story so don't kill me...kk? kk.**

* * *

"_finally, some alone time…even if its shopping for groceries…_" Tenten thought to herself

"HEY! Tennie-chan!" yelled a blond boy from across the store

"The hell he wants…couldn't he have interrupted my 'Tenten-alone-time' some other time?.." Tenten whispered to herself

"Hey! Didn't you hear me Tenten?!" he said running up to her.

"Oh, its you Naruto…"

"Who else would it be?" Naruto said with a goofy smile on his face.

Naruto was Tentens friend since highschool, although he was sometimes very annoying, he was good company & a true friend. Today, he was wearing black skinny jeans and a bright orange shirt with jordans and a black beanie with cat ears, to match the cat whiskers he had on his face.

"Well fancy seeing you here…anything special you wanted to say Naruto?" Tenten said somewhat annoyed yet happily since her friend was there to make her smile.

"Uhhh…uhh..-"

"Naruto!" Tenten said while snapping her fingers in front of his face

"YEAH YEAH, I was just thinking duuuh!" Tenten sighed

"Well?" Tenten said with a small smile on her face. "_Poor boy, he'll always be stupid. Lol._" She thought to herself.

"I got you this panda beanie! Since you look like a panda and all, you know your buns!" Naruto flicked one of Tentens hair buns and gave her a goofy smile.

"Thank you Naruto! I love pandas!...speaking of animals, how're the Hyugas doing?" She said in of somewhat hushed.

"Hinatas hot as always! But…ehhm…I still haven't asked her to be my girlfriend…are you sure she even likes me?"

"Dude of course she does, now stop being such a wuss and ask her out or something!"

"Uhh…yeah maybe later. Anyways, since you asked, Nejis...well Neji." Naruto said that last part with a sad tone.

"Hn."

"HA! YOU SOUNDED JUST LIKE HIM!" Naruto then contined to laugh

"As if!...Don't you dare compare me to that ice queen." Tenten said while blushing… a lot.

"Oh hey Tenten, Me and Hinata are having a party at my place this Friday, you should come! Its gonna be great! Believe it!"

"I'll think about it…did you invite Sasuke?..."

"Uhh yeah I invited that baka" he said chuckling a bit.

"Will there be pranks involved?" she asked hopingly

"Definitely! We're gonna prank that nerd so hard…that hes gonna..uhh. .never mind, we're just gonna prank him hard!"

"_ Could Naruto be any more of an idiot?_" Tenten thought to herself

"Okay then, Im in" Tenten said with a reassuring smile.

"…..AWWWEEESOOOOMEE!"

**Later**

**Tentens POV**

I jumped onto the couch with my backpack in hand, turned on the TV, and sighed.

This party of Narutos better be good, I hope hes got something devious up his sleeve…that chicken-haired boy is definetly gonna pay for what he did.

**_Flshback-_**

"Hey Tennie, mind getting me my sweatshirt, I left it in Sakuras room…" Sasuke said somewhat emotionless, while sitting on the couch next to Tenten.

"No problem, Sasuke" Tenten said while giving him a kind smile. She paused the game she and Sasuke had been playing for the past hour now.

"Oh hey Ten, what did one raindrop say to the other raindrop?" Sasuke asked Tenten right when she was about to open the door

"What it say, Sasu-" Then a bucket of ice cold water fell on Tentens head

"My plop is bigger than your plop! Hahahahaha!" Sasuke was laughing so hard he was crying.

"SASUKE! YOU IDIOT! YOUR JOKES SUCK! WAIT TIL I GET YOU BACK YOU JERK!"

_**End of flashback**_

I shuddered at the memory.

I opened my backpack (since I really didn't own a purse) and took out my panda beanie. I put down my hair and put on the beanie. Thank god I was at home and not still at the store. Last time I let my hair down in public, almost every man in between a 20 meter radar got a crazy-ass nosebleed.

I watched the TV for a while and decided that there was nothing good on. I got up and walked to my room not even bothering to turn the TV off.

God the house seemed so lonely without Sakura…But whatever, Im an adult. I can take care of my self.

I took a quick shower and put on a fresh pair of clothes. My bathroom was in my room unlike Sakura, she has to use the bathroom in the hallway.

"Ahh nothing better than a warm shower after an awkward day of seeing unexpected people at the store" I giggled at my own comment and shook my head a bit.

I walked back into my room and looked into my large mirror. I stared at that person for quite a while. She had on black basketball shorts, a purple tank top, and white ankle length Nike socks. And not to mention those thick pair of black glasses.

Yup, I was practically blind. I have long brown hair and tan skin, my only insecurity was my poor eyesight. Ugh, can't believe Im even thinking of my "flaws". Who cares anyways, if I look ugly or not…Who am I kidding. Of course I care… Well, whatever, thank God for contacts.

When I exited the room I saw that Sakura had finally arrived and was sitting on the kitchen counter eating a couple of oreos.

She looked at me and chuckled a bit.

"Ten, you look like a nerd" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Shut it" I ignored her and turned on my Xbox.

"Well then, someones grumpy." She then hopped off the counter and started walking towards her room.

"At least im not the one gaining a few extra pounds…" I whispered under my breath.

"I heard that!" and with that Sakura disappeared into her room.

I changed the TV settings from HDMI1 to AV. I smiled to myself and turned on my Xbox and played Dishonored for a good two hours. Video games (and weapons) are the only thing that really helped me forget all my other feelings.

When I was done, I sighed and went to bed.

After a while Sakura came into my room and layed down next to me. She hugged me and asked,  
"Youre still thinking of him aren't you?..."

"Yup…"I said, while all the time holding back my tears. I couldn't be weak in front of Sakura, I just couldn't.

* * *

**End of chapter 2 !**

**So I wanted to show a little of Tentens personal thoughts and whatnot...**

**Yes, yes, shes coocoo for Neji-kun c:**

**Naruto- Told you she likes him!**

**Sasuke- Shut it dobe.**

**Naruto- Make me!**

**Me- Shut it both of you!**

**Everyone- ...**

**Neji- Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**This chapter is slightly longer than the others...**

**Neji does pop up near the end!**

**Also LOTS of Sasuke in this chapter (:**

* * *

"How did you know?" I asked in a soft whisper. Thank God she couldn't see my face, I couldn't bare Sakura seeing me shed a few tears.

"Tennie…I know you better, than you know yourself. He's been on your mind 24/7, ever since you first started liking him…your feelings grow stronger every day…even if you don't see him often."

"…"

"Every night, I hear you talk in your sleep. You're not as quite as you thought." Sakura whispered playfully yet with sympathy.

"Haha…yeah. I don't know Saku-chan. I miss him so much, ever since he came back from China, he's been ignoring me. And when I tried talking to him he just pushed me away…don't you remember? He's not the same, how can someone go from loving you one day and then hating you the next?! And even if that happened months ago, I still think about that jerk every day of my life! Even when I want to start something with someone else, I can't! He's on my mind at every moment of the day…I wish I'd never met him, that way I could've saved myself from all this pain."

"…"

"…"

"Tenten…just…don't cry over him any more…You are too good & beautiful for that dick-head."

I laughed.

"Why don't we just go to sleep, panda?"

"Yeah…sleep makes everything better" I said while closing my now puffy eyes.

"Oh Neji Hyuga, what have you done with my Tenten?" thought Sakura.

**Later**

**Tentens POV**

"Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meot-" ringed my phone before I threw it across the room.

Damn. Hope I didn't break the thing…

I dragged myself out of bed and laid on the floor looking at the ceiling for a couple seconds.

"Huh never noticed that our ceiling was THAT type of white" I said to no one in particular, sucks to be bored huh? It took me a while but that's when I realized Sakura had left.

"Work probably" I thought to myself. Poor girl she works WAY too much…

I stood up and went to check who it was that was calling me this early in the morning. I looked at the clock on my phone…

11:36

Well maybe not that early.

I checked missed calls and saw that it was Sasuke who had called me. Well of course, he has a ringtone all for himself ( Mr. Simple by Super Junior, ballad version), a super kawaii song for an equally kawaii ice-queen.

I called him back and waited for a while for him to answer.

"Oh hey Ten.." Sasuke said quite excited.

"What do you want dork-wad?" I said somewhat tiredly

"Oh nothing much, just wanted to see how my princess is doing." He said sarcastically

"…Sasuke, I love you, but you really need to let me sleep." I was about to hang up when

"No wait!"

"Whaaat?! Don't waste my time man."

"Okay, so my anniversary is coming up…and I need your help."

"Why didn't you just say so."

"If you'd let me talk!" Sasuke said while laughing slightly

"Okay okay! Where do you want me to meet you?.."

"The mall, if you could please."

"Whatever whatever…just don't disappoint me kay?"

"How would I disappoint you?..."

"Hopefully you know your girlfriends interests."

"Haha...yeah…about that…just meet me at the mall in an hour." And with that he hung up the phone.

Oh Sasuke. What would you do if I weren't here?...How would you have smooth talked your way into Sakuras heart? Haha.

**Later**

Tenten walked into the kitchen wearing her Jurassic Park muscle tee, a pair of acid washed shorts, & her black boots. With her hair up in her signature buns & with a black jansport backpack on her back.

She grabbed a green apple (also known as breakfast) and headed out.

**Later**

"SASUKE! STOP POKING ME" Tenten said while smacking the smirk off of Sasukes face.

Tenten and Sasuke have been best friends since they could remember, but sometimes this kid could get a bit annoying.

"Okay fine!...we gotta get started either ways. So, its been 2 years since I've been with Sakura…anything special you can think of?"

"How bout…a new pair of shoes?"

"Nah, how about something more romantic?...Come on Tenten think!"

"Im thinking! Just give me a sec."

**10 minutes later**

"…"

"…"

"Ten?"

"Yeah?"

"Got any ideas?"

"…"

"I got it!"

"Well then spit it out!"

"New shoes!"

Sasuke facepalmed for a second and then sighed

"Haha, Im just kidding Saskue. Why don't you actually get her a new bottle of her favorite perfume. Last time she owned one of her own was when she had just turned 16."

"That's genious Tenten." Sasuke said with a smile on his face.

"Thought you went full retard for a sec."

"YA!"

"Tenten you're not Korean."

"Whatever..."

They then both walked towards 'Perfumania' and looked around for a bit until a lady who worked there went up to Tenten and asked her if she needed any help.

"Actually yeah Im looking for that one perfume…um whats it called again?.. Oh yeah! Enchanted." Tenten finished the sentence with a smile on her face.

"No problem, I'll be back in a jiffy" and with that the kind lady disappeared in the back.

A few minutes later the woman had come back with the perfume in hand.

"That'll be 79.99$ for the large one, and if you prefer, the smaller one is 39.99$"

"I'll take both." Sasuke said kind of emotionless.

"Lol whut. Sasuke are you buying girly perfume for yourself?" Tenten said in a playful tone.

"No dobe, it's for you. Stop acting like such a guy, axe doesn't suit you. And besides I have enough money to spend." Sasuke tossed the smaller perfume in its box to Tenten.

"Thank you Sasuke…wait…hey! I don't act like a guy, you jer-!" Tenten said while exiting the store & accidently bumping into someone.

"Watch where you are goi-" a voice said taken somewhat aback, seeing who it was he'd run into.

Tenten stared in shock.

No one spoke. Until,

"…Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"Hello Sasuke. Tenten."

Tenten shot Neji a death glare.

"_How dare he treat me like if I was inferior to him! He doesn't even have the balls to look me in the eyes_" Tenten thought.

"So…here with anyone?" asked Sasuke somewhat awkwardly

"Yes. I am here with my fiancé, Temari. Shes shopping for shoes at the store across from this one right now." Neji said kind of emotionless

"…"

"You always where an ice-queen weren't you. Lets go Sasuke." Tenten said while tugging at Sasukes arm.

Tenten brushed Nejis arm slightly before picking up the pace.

**Later**

Tenten handed Sasuke a video game while saying, "Put this one in…Im in the mood for killing zombies."

"Alrighty then."

"Hn. Pass me an oreo." Tenten said in a serious tone

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Sasuke. Give me an oreo."

"Oreos aren't gonna fix your problems Tenten."

"UGHHH, lets not talk about this right now okay?"

"Then when are we gonna talk about this?...Just tell me how youre feeling dork! Im your best guy friend…you can trust me. And anyways I just wanted to congratulate you on how well you handled that situation today in the mall."

"Yeah yeah…stupid jerk & his stupid fiancé…"

"Haha yeah…and ho-"

Sasuke was cut off by Tentens phone ringing

"Umm give me a sec bro, this call's a bit important…"

Tenten got up and walked to her room, making sure she locked the door behind her. She took a deep breath and then answered

"Hey Hidan" she said flirtatiously

"Hey babe, how bout you swing over my place? Got your favorite booze and some _special _movies we could watch. How bout it?"

"Hmmm…I dunno, got a lot of stuff to do here…try to convince me, maybe then I'll go."

"Okay, okay. Get your ass over here and I'll do that thing you've always wanted me to do…you know what I mean."

"Mmmm okay I'll be there in ten."

"I never really doubted that you wouldn't have come."

"Oh shut it."

And with that Tenten hung up the phone and walked into the living room.

"Sasuke I'm heading out."

"Where you going? Huh?"

"None of your business!" Tenten stuck out her tongue and headed out the front door.

**Later**

"Oh Tenten youre so good, baby." Hidan said laying next(/kinda on) to Tenten while kissing her back.

"You too bae…"Tenten said tiredly

"Out of all my girls youre definetly the best."

Tentens eyes opened slightly

"What do you mean out of all your girls?..."

"Babe, don't take this the wrong way, but we aren't a thing no?"

"…"

"No, we aren't. And that's why I need choices…youre a great girl, but I don't really want anything serious right now, no? Hidan said carelessly

"…Well since Im just your second choice, why don't you call up your main hoe & just forget about me." Tenten said with much seriousness

"Ha…don't take it the wrong way ba-"

"Stop calling me babe…Im leaving now. Dont call me."

Tenten stood up, got dressed and walked out while slamming the door behind her.

"Funny how that bastard didn't even try to stop me." Tenten said to no one in particular.

She felt a lump forming in her throat.

"Why'd it have to be raining" She thought.

"Well at least no one will notice I was crying." She said aloud while a tear rolled down her cheek.

She walked into the rain and began heading home…When a black mercedes stopped next to her.

The driver rolled down his window.

"Get in."

"…Neji?.."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**End of Chapter 3! **

**What will happen with Neji & Tenten o: wait and find out...**

**Im going to try to upload a new chapter every day...hopefully I'll get to finish this story in a month c:**

**Naruto: I KNEW THAT GUY WAS A JERK!**

**Sasuke: Cut it out Naruto, you werent even in this chapter...**

**Naruto: Whatever...anywayysss (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ REVIEW ! ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**So, I would just like to say to that one anonymous guy that I wasn't trying to troll other fandoms (SakuNaru)….like I first listed Sakura & Naruto as important characters because I have more interesting plans for them later on in my story, but then I took em out of my character listing because (obviously) they aren't main characters (only main characters are- Tenten & Neji). So yeah sorry about that ._.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

**Tentens POV**

_Flashback_

_"Tell me again why it is that you don't like me?" said a smiling boy_

_"Because! Youre mean and…your heart is like a rock" I responded while sticking my tongue out at him_

_"Well…let me just say, when Im around you my heart doesn't feel like a rock at all!" he said still smiling_

_"Then what does it feel like?" I stopped in my tracks and smiled softly at him_

_"…as soft & fragile as a…as a rose."_

_I stared at him feeling his words reach me on a different level._

_He then grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into a kiss…_

_A kiss…_

_A beautiful kiss…_

_My first kiss._

_End of Flashback_

"Tenten."

I looked up to see Neji still staring at me.

"Umm, Neji I'll just walk…its okay…I don't want to be a bother-"

Neji got out of the car, opened the passenger door and pushed me in.

"Just sit."

He walked back to his side and started driving.

It was silent for a while until

"If you wouldn't have been so resistant, we both wouldn't have been soaked."

"…I didn't ask for you to drive me home…and anyways, how come you even stopped? Considering that you hate me and all."

"…I don't hate you. It's just…there are something's you can't know."

"What the fuck does that even mean? I mean you've completely avoided me after you came back from that business trip to China and…you're just not the same. Whatever happened, Neji?" I could feel my eyes getting watery.

He stayed quite for the rest of the trip home.

God I hated that jerk sometimes.

When we got to my building, I waited for him to say something.

But he didn't, so I thanked him and left.

I ran to my apartment as fast as I could.

I opened the door to a confused Sasuke still playing some video game.

"Whats wrong Ten?"

I ran to where he was and sat on his lap, and then hell broke loose.

I cried uncontrollably into his shirt while cursing at Neji in between breaths. I punched Sasukes chest and I knew he was fine with it. I probably looked like such a loser.

"Tenten its okay…SAKURA!" Sasuke called to her

Then I see a worried Sakura come out of her room and kneel next to me.

"Tenten, lets get to bed…" she ran a hand through my hair and kissed my forehead.

**Later**

**Nejis POV**

I breathed in the air around me & shifted my position in bed.

How can I be so cruel?..

I didn't even love this woman, yet she's still there.

Only if I wasn't a fucking Hyuga, with ridiculous responsibilities.

I looked up from my book to just stare at said woman straight in the eyes.

"Weddings in a month ya know…" she tugged her lips to one side of her face and looked at me with sympathy.

"It's fine...I'll go through with this _Ms._Subaku."

"Neji, you can call me Temari." she smiled at me, but I didn't return it "…I know you don't love me & I know you're just doing this for the company, but…I just want to let you know that I do love you. And Im not going to force you or expect for you to love me back, Im just happy I met someone like you."

"Yes…very well then…I need to…go." I got up and walked to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice, I didn't even bother pouring it into a cup, I just drank it straight from the carton.

I looked down at my feet.

My eyes started getting watery.

_Oh Tenten. I'm so sorry. If you only knew that I still love you._

**Later**

It had been two days since Tenten had last seen Neji. She was now with her best friend Naruto, shopping for party favors.

"And then I said, just blow the candles! HAHAHAHA"

"That's crazy Naruto! Did Ino punch you or something?"

"Heck yeah she did!"

Tenten took out her wallet to pay, when Naruto interrupted her.

"HEY HEY HEY, what do you think you're doing?!"

"..Paying?..."

"No no no! I'll pay." Naruto took out his wallet & started counting dollar bills, when a strange expression crossed his face.

"..Um Tenten…"

"Yes..?"

"Mind lending me a couple bucks?"

Tenten sweatdropped, sighed, and facepalmed all at the same time.

"Of course Naruto."

**Later**

Naruto & Tenten walked towards Narutos car and began putting the newly bought items in the trunk.

"Thanks for helping me out Ten." Naruto said while giving her a sheepish smile.

"Its no problem really, I'd help out my bestfriend anytime." She then smiled at him

"Hey, I wanted to ask, what's the last thing on the list?"

"Beer." Tenten said while getting into the car.

"Oh right, lets pass by the 'Quickie' shop." Naruto already started driving.

"Closest one is by 9th st and 20-something avenue right?"

"Yeah…lets go!"

After 15 minutes of driving Naruto and Tenten finally reached the store.

They got out of the car and made their way inside.

"Grab a few dozen and lets get going…"

"Why so jumpy Ten?" Naruto asked concerned.

"I dunno…I thought there where some guys…following us."

"Tenten stop being so paranoid." Naruto then shooed her away

**Later**

Tenten & Naruto walked out of the store and began their way to the car, to their surprise, it was already dark out.

Tenten looked at her watch

10:35

_"Whyd Naruto have to park so far?!_" Tenten thought to herself.

"Hey Naruto, have you asked Hinata-chan out yet?"

"Not really…."

"Hopefully you'll ask her out soon!" She looked at him angrily since her friend was being such a wuss.

"& anyways that's a lot a booze you bought Naru…."

Tenten was cut off by a few scary looking men coming up to her and Naruto.

"Say…you're a pretty looking girl, why don't you come with me and we could get to know each other." He smiled at her menacingly

"Umm…how about you just get out of our way?" Tenten said defending her ground trying not to sound scared.

"How about no." He walked towards Tenten and pulled out a pocket knife.

Tenten dropped her things & put her hands up in a fighting stance.

Naruto did the same but was attacked by two of the guys. He punched one in the jaw but was kicked in the shin by another.

Meanwhile, Tenten was dodging knife blows.

Naruto stood up from where he fell quickly and grabbed one of the villains by the back of the head, he punched him right in the nose and kicked him in the balls. He laughed loudly only to get thrown to the ground and punched in the face.

Tenten was lightly cut on her left forearm but didn't stop fending herself. She punched her attacker in the neck, but was then kicked to the floor, which she then fell with a loud thud.

He had gotten on top of her and was about to knock her out. He raised his fist and Tenten knew it was over for her, she closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came.

She opened them again to see a certain lady standing over an unconscious attacker.

Naruto was now sitting on the ground next to two hurt men while caressing his jaw.

"Are you okay? I saw this scene from my car & I knew I had to help." The woman asked worriedly.

"Yeah Im fine…Thank you…I owe you my life." Tenten said in almost a whisper.

"Tenten, are you okay?!" Naruto asked somewhat frantically

"Im fine Naruto, she helped me fight that jerk off" Tenten said while pointing at the woman.

"Whats your name by the way?" Tenten asked

"Temari"

Tenten looked at her somewhat taken aback.

"_Why does her name sound so familiar?.._" She thought

"Well Temari thank you for saving Tentens life" Naruto said

Tenten looked down at her feet.

"_Where have I heard that name before_"

* * *

**End of chapter 4**

**So...Neji loves Tenten even though she doesn't know it..drama bomb lol.**

**And Tenten finally met Temari in the most exciting of ways c:**

**See what happens next!**

**Tenten- Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**SO in the last chapter Temari saved Tenten, Tenten can't remember her as Neji "fiance" but as her savior. See what happens next! c:**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"That was amazing…" Naruto said still in awe.  
He parked his car two blocks from his house (better said mansion) & he and Tenten both popped open the trunk.

"Sure was…I really owe that girl my life. Hey, Naruto have you ever heard that name before by any chance…?"

"You mean Temari?..."

"Yeah."

"I don't think so, but it sounds somewhat familiar."

Naruto & Tenten then began to walk toward his house in silence.

**Later**

"Hey Tenten, help me, put this bag on the counter." Naruto told her while handing her the grocery bag

Tenten sighed "Okay.."

"Listen Tenten, I know we both…got attacked and all, but we can't be depressed and upset about it afterwards…we just gotta keep on moving!" Naruto folded his arms.

"Its not that…I mean Ive gotten assaulted before and I understand what you're saying, but that's not whats even remotely on my mind…"

"Then what is it?"

"…Neji."

"Oh…well, whats going on?" Naruto set down the things he had in his hands on the kitchen counter and made his way towards the couch, where he sat and patted the space next to him, inviting Tenten to sit there.

"I saw him the other day." Tenten sat down.

"Whatd he say?.."

""He told me he didn't hate me…and there are somethings I cant know."

"…that's...strange."

"I know…will he be coming to the party tomorrow?"

"Im pretty sure Hinata invited him & his..."

"Fiance?...huh. Well I guess I'll see that asshole then."

**Later**

**Tentens POV**

"God Sakura, I don't need a fucking makeover! Uggghhh!"

"Yes you do. And is that profanity I heard?" Sakura said while inspecting my hair.

"You'll look good Ten." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Yeah just trust me! You're gonna look soooo hot!"

I crossed my arms and pouted. Can't believe I was letting her do this to me.

"Okay, so I decided to put some color in your and maybe cut it a little!"

"What?!" I grabbed my hair and ran out of the bathroom, but it was no use. Sasuke caught me by my waist, picked me up, put me on his shoulder and took me back to the bathroom. God that boy is strong.

He sat me down on the sink counter and told me to stay still.

I gave him a death glare but it seem to affect that ice-queen.

"Just give me an hour and I'll make you look fabulous!" Sakura smiled at me and picked up the scissors.

_Mother of God…what have I gotten myself into?_

**Later**

**Tentens POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror.

God, I looked so…good.

I winked at myself in the mirror and chuckled a bit at how stupid that must've looked just now.

My hair was shoulder length, and the ends where choppy. My bangs where now side-swept and I had a darker shade of brown as my color.

"Thank you Sakura!" I got up and hugged her tight.

"It was really no problem baby" she winked at me and we both laughed.

"Sasuke, come look at Tennie!"

"Give me a sec." Sasuke stood up from the couch and turned off the TV & walked over to the bathroom.

He looked at me and smirked, he gave me a noogie and complimented me.

I looked at him and gave him a sheepish smile.

Sakura looked at the clock on her phone and then turned to me.

"We gotta get ready."

**Later**

Tenten walked out of her room and sat on the couch next to Sasuke.

He smiled at her "Your haircut looks really cool Ten."

"Yeaah…your chicken ass of a haircut looks good today too."

Sasukes eye twitched. "Why you little…" he punched her left shoulder.

Tenten winced "EY!" She lifted her fist to punch him back, but was cut off by Sakura who had just entered the room.

"What do you think?" She twirled around and gave both of us a worried look.

"…you..you look gorgeous babe!"

"Really? I dunno…I just bought this the other day & I wasn't sure…"

"Trust me. You look hooooot!" Tenten said

Sakura was wearing a highwaisted mint skirt, and a black top. She wore her pink hair down straight and had just the right amount of makeup. She wore black booties with white ankle length socks and had on a pearl bracelet plus other accessories and a heart shaped purse.

"You just need one more thing." Sasuke got up and went into her room, he had come back with a little wrapped gift in his hands.

He gave it to her and told her to open it.

She did, and when she saw the perfume 'Enchanted' in her hands she started tearing up.

"Oh Sasuke…you shouldn't have." She smiled and gave him a kiss.

He hugged her and told her, "It was no bother really, since its gonna be our anniversary in a couple of hours."

She smiled again and opened her purse.

"I was gonna give you this at the party, at 12, but-" she took hold of his hand and took out a small wrapped gift from her purse, she set it in his hand and closed his hand.

"Put it on." She told him.

Sasuke opened the present only to reveal an elegant yet 'manly' watch.

"It's beautiful babe." He said while looking down at the watch.

"NO WAY! You gave him dads watch?!" Tenten said jumping off the couch and into their conversation.

"Yeah, it'll look good on him." Sakura told Tenten while holding her gaze with Sasuke.

"Okay okay…enough with the mushy stuff. Lets get going." Tenten grabbed Sakuras perfume and sprayed it on herself and on Sakura.

She turned to Sasuke and asked him,

"Do I look stupid?"

"Not really" he said while smirking.

Tenten was wearing a "bear bra top" with a black&white patterned highwaisted skirt, and Timberlands.

"Good. So the bears aren't too much? And b-t-w you look super stellar too." Tenten pointed to bears on her boobs while opening the door and walking out.

"No they aren't…well maybe they are, just a little. I didn't ask you, but thanks." He said while rolling his eyes.

Sasuke was wearing black skinny jeans, black converse, and a dark blue shirt with a greyish cardigan.

He took his hand in Sakuras and they both headed out themselves too.

**Later**

"TENTEN! SAKURA! Sasuke…" Naruto greeted the three at the door.

"Hey Naruto" Sakura gave him a small smile and made her way inside

"NARUTOO! Get ready for some major pranking..!" Tenten whispered that last part in his ear and ran inside, catching up to Sakura

"Dobe."

"Baka."

"Hn."

**Later**

**Tentens POV**

_Damn Im starving, where is it that Naruto keeps the chips ahoy cookies?_

I looked all over the kitchen, but only found packs & packs of Microwaveable Ramen Noodles in his cabinets.

I scratched my head and thought EXTRA hard.

"Oh I know!" I yelled to no one in particular

I ran all across the the house, err, I mean mansion and finally reached my destination.

"The pantry…" I muttered to myself.

I opened to door wide open and there to my expectations where boxes and boxes of cookies.

I grabbed a few cookies, put em in a bowl I'd grabbed earlier and walked out into the garden.

Naruto really did have a beautiful garden, well it was thanks to Hinata anyways, shes the one with all those nice ideas. What I liked most about was the fact that if you walked to the very edge, you could see the city from where you'd be sitting.

I sat down on a stone bench at the edge of the garden and slouched back a little in my seat. I closed my eyes and munched on my cookie quietly, until I heard a voice coming from behind me.

I sat up straight and looked back to see who it was…

I looked a little harder but still, I had trouble. So I set my cookies down next to me and grabbed my glasses that where in my pocket.

I looked straight forward and to my surprise, it was Neji Hyuga….with someone else.

But I couldn't make out who she was since she left him standing there and headed back into the house.

I turned around and tried to convince myself that I hadn't just seen him.

But the odds weren't really in my favor tonight. I breathed lightly, I could here him walking toward where I was sitting.

Then I could hear the footsteps stop.

"…Mind if I sit here?"

"Yeah no problem."

Did he notice me? I don't think so…

He sighed and turned to me, "Mind if I have a cookie?"

I tried not to meet his gaze, as a matter of fact I kept on looking the other way.

"Umm…suuree…" I pushed the bowl towards him. I could feel him looking at my hands.

"Excuse me miss.." He stood up and went to the other side of me, to try to get a better look of my face.

Damn he's on to me.

"Tenten?.."

"Umm...yeah. You know what, I'll just get going, enjoy, err, the view and whatnot" I replied nervously while standing up and trying to leave.

He grabbed my wrist before I could get any further.

"…Tenten…please stay."

"…Why?"

"Because…we need to talk."

_I swear I felt myself die inside._

* * *

**End of Chapter 5!**

**I looooove giving makeovers! Just had to put that in this chapter ;D I won't bother you anymore with my complex fashion sense...**

**Anyways! Lets see if Neji tells Tenten bout his true feelings! :D**

**Also I want to see if I can fit Hinata into the next chapter, it's about time she pops up.**

**Okay. So what'd you think?**

**Please review c:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Would it kill you guys to give me some good feedback? :c**

**And also sorry if my last couple chapter where somewhat bland. Ive been taking a hella lot of tests in school.**

**So yeah just read this chapter, I promise I wont let you down c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Tentens POV**

"What?...You want to talk?..." I was speechless, after all this time, what did Neji want to say to me?

"I just…" I could tell he was getting nervous.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. Tenten, Im sorry for ignoring you and the rest for so long. Ignoring you isn't going to solve my problems" He took hold of my hand and held it in his.

"But Neji. What problems are you even talking about?! If you keep quiet for so long its just gonna get worse and worse!" I could feel my face getting red.

"Tenten…I love you, you know that right?" I swear to God my face was 10 shades darker than before.

"Then…if you love me why aren't we together? We've been through things like this before! Why can't we make it work out now?...Why…?" My eyes where tearing up and my voice was cracking. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Because, if I where to be with you, then your life would be made hell. I don't want that for you Tenten."

"Neji! MY LIFE ALREADY IS HELL WITHOUT YOU! Cant you see you fucking prick, how much I miss you?! They've jumped me, beat me up, hurt my feelings, but this…this is the worst feeling of them all."

"Tenten…I know that these might be your current thoughts, but trust me. Im saving you from a life of pain." He was now holding my hand tightly. But only for a little while, he let loose.

I sighed and looked up. I closed my eyes and layed my head on his shoulder.

"I know your stepdad doesn't like you dating poor girls, but Im an exception…"

She opened her eyes again noticed he was wearing the necklace she had given him 2 years ago.

**_Flashback_**

_2 years back when Neji & Tenten where dating in high school_

_"Neji, this necklace was my brothers…he passed away when I was 12. He was my everything. I want you to have it."_

_Tenten put the necklace on him. Neji turned crimson red_

_"Um..thank you Tenten, I don't know what to say…I only got you this tiny cardboard cut-out of rilakkuma…."_

_"Ai! Its our anniversary and all you got me was that?...Wheren't you supposed to be rich?"_

_Neji laughed & Tenten pouted_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Nice necklace…"

"Yeah, someone amazing gave it to me."

"I bet."

**Later**

"WHAAAT?! You and Tenten got jumped and neither of you told me?!"

"Uhhhmm….didn't she tell you?" Naruto sweat-dropped

"NO!"

"Well its not like its even a big deal Sakura…jeez, shes been jumped befo-"

"SHES BEEN JUMPED BEFORE?! ARE YOU GUYS RETARTED?! Im calling the police right now!"

"Sakura plea-"

"NOT ONE MORE WORD FROM YOU !"

Naruto winced "Yes …"

**Later**

**Tentens POV**

"Its so beautiful…this view I mean" I kept on looking towards the city

"Sure is…"

"Um excuse me Neji, mind accompanying me inside?" a voice said from behind

Neji looked back somewhat annoyed.

"I'll be right there Hinata."

"Hey Tenten-chan." She gave me a shy smile & I smiled back

"Hey Hinata-chan."

He stood up kissed me on the forehead "Meet me later Tenten."

He left me there in plain loneliness. After 20 minutes or so, I layed down and closed my eyes. I must've dosed off because when I opened them again, Naruto was shaking me awake.

"Tenten lets go! Pranks about to get real good, Sasukes in place and everything!"

"Oh holy shit, lets get to it!"

**Later**

**Narutos POV**

"Just a little closer and we can push him in" I was whispering to Tenten

"Yeah, but doesn't it look a bit too suspicious?..."

"NAAAHHH" I might've said that a little too loud…since some people started looking at the bush me & Tenten where hiding in.

"Tell me again why were hiding here?.."

"Because…I feel like a ninja that way" I smiled super big at her

"Youd be an okay ninja I guess.."

"ID BE A GREAT NINJA! BELIEVE IT!"

Tenten pushed me out of the bush and we both started walking toward Sasuke who was already standing by the pool.

"Could you be any louder?.."

"Actually I could be waaayy louder!"

"It was a rhetorical question" Tenten sighed

Okay time to get our game on….AWW YEAHH!

Tentens standing next to Sasuke, saying her lines, and everything goes as planned!

"Hey Sasuke why do squirrels swim on their backs?..."

"I don't know…why do they, wait this isn't a prank righ-" Kiba bumps into Tenten making Sasuke fall into the pool

"Woops!"

And there goes Sasuke!

"Ha! You call that a prank? You only got me pushed in a pool! Nothing too embarrassing about that" He stuck his tongue out at her

"Yeah I guess…but anyways since youre already in there, mind getting me my earring that fell in there earlier?.." Tenten showed him her ear and to his surprise, there wasn't an earring. She pointed towards the bottom of the pool and Sasuke saw a sparkly item. Ha what an idiot he totally bought it!

"Fine…" He dived deep and stayed underwater for at least a minute looking for her earring.

When he came back, everyone was laughing! HAHAHA damn he looks stupid.

"Whats so funny?"

"My joke."

"Really…so whats the punchline then?"

"To keep their nuts dry."

"Hehe…I guess that's kinda funny."

"Oh and also the fact that youre blue."

"Blue?...What are you talking about Tenten?..!" Hes starting to look worried (inward smile!)

Tenten took a picture with her phone and showed it to him

"Tenten."

"Yes Sasu-kun? 3" She said it with the most innocent voice ever

"Run."

And she did. Guess shes not in the mood for dying today, smart girl!

**Later**

**Tentens POV**

I was laughing so hard that my stomach and jaw hurt like hell. Is that a tear I feel running down my face? Nope, its two.

I kept on laughing either ways. Haha Sasukes such a loser!

"That was funny what you did back there" why did this voice sound so familiar?

I looked back to see…Temari?!

"Temari?!"

"Hey, Tenten, its so crazy seeing you here."

"Yeah…how do you know Naruto?"

"Aside from when I saved you too back there...I really don't know him. I actually came here with someone!" She smiled at me

"Haha yeah thanks a bunch, we really do owe you our lives...& I get it now" I smiled back

"So howd you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"The blue in the pool silly."

"Two words 'Blue Dye'."

Our conversation pretty much went on for 3 hours. Man that girl can talk….I guess I was pretty chatty myself too…

"Hey Tenten…can I ask you something?"

"Yeah go for it."

"So, Im getting married next month and not really sure it's the right thing to do.."

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head

"Well I basically fell in love with this guy since the first day I met him, but he loves someone else. I mean I don't blame him since this marriage is set up by our parents for business purposes, but I don't know…should I just call it off and let him be happy while our businesses are at conflict again, or should I go through with it knowing he probably won't love me back?..Im lost Tenten."

"…Go with what you think is best." I smiled again and she looked down at her feet for a while and then looked at me again with a determined look.

"Thank you Tenten…I guess I'll go through with it"

And for a while longer we talked about how her wedding would play out.

"But wait, you don't have any bridesmaids?!"

"Um not really…I don't really have many friends…and most of them are in China."

China?...

"Well…if you want I could be one of your bridesmaids" I adjusted myself in my seat feeling excited

"Oh my God! That's a great idea Tenten!"

"Anything for a_ friend._"

**Later**

**Tenten POV**

God Im tired, but just thinking about this jerk wakes me right up….

I smiled at myself a bit.

I walked towards the garden and sat next to him.

"So how was your night?" He asked in a calm voice

God his voice was to melt for.

"It was fun, got to prank that losers ass…and I met up with an old friend who just happened to have saved my life."

"…Interesting…"

"Neji. Lets try this one more time please?"

"That's exactly what I was going to say" He blushed a deep shade of red & oh, I think I was too.

"Lets go somewhere else."

By now most of the guests had left including a furious Sakura.

I took Neji by the hand and rushed him inside the house.

"Where we're gonna go right now, is just absolutely beautiful." I smiled at him and I could feel him blushing

**Nejis POV**

Where is she taking me?..

God Tenten, youre definetly full of surprises.

"To make this even more exciting, Im going to have to cover your eyes." She then giggled

Shes so cute…not to mention beautiful, I have never seen Tenten in glasses and yet shes breathtaking.

She put her hands over my eyes and started walking.

I mustve tripped a few times because she couldn't stop giggling.

When we got there, she uncovered my eyes and Tenten was absolutely right.

This place was beautiful.

"Like you now tell, we're on the roof!" She twirled around and put her hands on her hips while looking into the distance.

It was much more pretty here than by the garden.

There where a few chairs set all over the place, we pulled out two and set them close to the edge, one close to the other.

We sat down in silence and looked into the distance. It was broken after a while though. When Tenten spoke first.

"Neji…how are we going to make this work?"

"We just will. Have faith. This isn't the first time that Hiashi has tried to break us up…"

"But aren't you getting married to some girl?"

"Yes…Im praying she calls off the wedding though."

"Why cant you just call it off?" she asked kind of mad

I looked at her somewhat taken aback, considering her sudden abruptness.

"If I do, Hiashi will know somethings up. And besides Im trying to find a way to convince this man. He never listens to me."

I looked down at my feet…I wish my dad where here.

Tenten looked quite sadden at this so she just took my hand and gave me a small smile.

"We'll make it work. Don't you worry."

And then it happened. For the first time in over a year.

She kissed me.

And I kissed back.

**Later**

"So…Neji has decided to start dating that…thing again, hasn't he?

"Yes sir. I saw them kiss and everything!" said a red-headed girl

"Thank you very much Karin. Go back to filing papers now."

"Yes Lord Hiashi." She muttered

"Umm don't I get a little extra for spying on those two?.."

"Very well then." Hiashi pulled his check book & began writing in it "How does this sound?" he turned the check book to her

"Just add a couple more zeros and we have a deal."

* * *

**Tell me what you thought (:**

**So summary for those who dont understand- Neji still loves Tenten and theyre going to try having a relationship again. The reason he first started ignoring her was because if he stayed with her, she wouldve gotten hurt, courtesy of Hiashi.**

**So yeah, Hiashis evil in my story lol. Im still debating whether or not he should be good at the end.**

**Also, Tenten is Temari bridesmaid at her and Nejis wedding, tun tun tun! see what happens next c:**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I've had an imagination streak or whatever (: so see what happens in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Tentens POV**

"Seriously Tenten what the fuck is wrong with you? You get attacked by a pack of delinquents and you don't even bother contacting the police?! You're lucky I already made the report."

God I hate it when she worries too much…

"Sakura, Im fine…and either ways, Temari was there to save me. Right Sasuke, its not really a big deal?.."

He death-glared me from the couch where he was still rubbing the blue out with a towel from behind his ears…I guess he's still not over the whole pool incident hehe…

"Thank God for that Temari girl."

**Later**

**Temaris POV**

"Where do you want to go now ?" he asked me in that sexy voice of his. I could tell he was kind of annoyed, but God I loved it.

"We can go home if you'd like" I looked out the car window…so pretty, the rain.

After a few seconds of admiring this rainy day, I looked at Neji.

There is not one thing that I didn't like about him.

I loved his eyes, his lips, his muscular arms, how soft his hair looked. He most definitely seemed like a knight in shining armor.

"What a beautiful necklace you're wearing Neji."

"…a very special person gave this to me."

"I noticed it before…I got you one of my own."

I took out a small box from one of the shopping bags I had in my hand.

"Here put it on."

We came to a stop by his mansion, he turned off the car and looked at the box in his hands, he opened it.

"It's a nice necklace, Miss Subaku-"

"Please call me Temari."

"Temari. Its quite lovely, but Id rather keep on wearing the one I currently have on."

"Why is it that you push me away Neji?" I looked at him with a serious look on my face. Seriously I was getting tired of his shit.

"I mean, Im beautiful, kind, Im everything that a guy can ask for!" I was pissed by this point.

"Then why is it that you resent me?.."

"…Because I don't feel the same for you."

"…Eventually you will." I stared into those mesmerizing eyes of his and went for it. I leaned in closer and when our lips where just about to touch, he opened the door and left.

I stared after him & then looked down at his seat. "…you left the necklace."

**Later**

**Nejis POV**

"I got to get out of here" I said to no one in particular

I stormed off to the house getting wet from the rain. I walked in ignoring Hinatas hello. I ran up to my room & shut the door behind me.

Tenten.

I took out my phone and called her.

_Ring…ring…ring…._

_"Hello?"_

_"Umh yeah, hey Tenten."_

_"Oh hey Neji, whats up?"_

_"I just wanted to…hear your voice."_

_"Then how about we go out or something…are busy?"_

_"N-no"_ Im stuttering now? Man, this girl makes me feel nervous…in a good way.

_"Great! How bout we go to the mall or something, maybe we can get something to eat."_

_"Actually, I was thinking…would you like to accompany me to a treat, maybe in half an hour?"_

_"Yeah, that sounds great."_ I could feel her smiling through the phone.

**Later**

**Hinatas POV**

Finally, I'll get some alone time with Naruto-kun. *Sigh*

Hopefully he'll get here soon….

_10 mins later_

_Ding-dong!_

"Oh that must be Naruto!"

I jumped off of the couch and ran towards the door, how silly I mustve looked just now…acting like an excited kid.

I hesitated before I opened the door.

Okay Hinata, breathe in, breathe out. Phew here I go.

"Naruto!" I think I over did it…

"Hey Hinata, you seem excited today" he gave me a goofy smile…oh I could just melt for this boy.

"Hey Hinata do you have a fever?...You seem a little red." I felt my face, I must be so red right now..

"Umm..not really. Hey why don't we head out? Whatcha got in store for us, Naruto-kun?"

He blushed a little & scratched the back of his head, "I was thinking we could just chill at my place, you know have some privacy & stuff."

"O-okay." Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Was this the day Naruto asked me out?!

**Later**

**Nejis POV**

Hinata just left a few minutes ago, might as well start heading out myself.

I began walking down the stairs when Hiashi stopped me.

"Neji, where are you off to?"

"No where in particular sir, just going to visit some friends, that's all."

"Which friends?" What was this man getting all worked up about?..

"Remember of what we spoke of, on the business trip to China Neji. I forbid you to see that…girl." He said that last pat in disgust. I tightened my fists and glared at him.

"Don't worry, I wont be seeing her any time soon." I lied, and that felt good.

I walked past him left the house.

What is it that this old man has against people that just aren't as wealthy as him? I honestly hate his attitude. And to think I once admired him.

**Later**

**Hinatas POV**

I giggled, "Oh Naruto-kun you're so funny" I blushed at his last joke.

We were enjoying a few drinks & laughs at his home. What better date can you ask for than this?

"Yeah and then after Sasuke spent a whole 2 days trying to get the blue out of his hair, but failed miserably, he had Sakura dye it back to his original color! HAHAHA! God Tentens idea was so brilliant…"

"Hey Naruto, can we pull a prank like that, on lets say Neji, one of these days?"

"Yeah definitely! It'll be awesome! Believe it!" I continued to giggle. I loved Narutos stories.

"Hey Naruto, Im kinda hungr-"

"OH MY GOSH YEAH I TOTALLY FORGOT TO FEED YOU! Sorry bout that…"

"Its okay, do you mind if we have some pizza or something?.."

"Yeah let me just call." Naruto then pulled out his phone

**Later**

**Nejis POV**

Haven't been here in forever…

I knocked on the door & waited for an answer. To my surprise Sakura opened it.

"Ye-" she stopped in mid sentence.

"Who is it Sakura?" I heard…Sasuke? From inside

"Neji. Please explain to me why you've dragged your sorry ass onto my property?" She blinked 5 times before Sasuke appeared.

"Neji?"

"Hello Sasuke, Im here to pick up Tenten."

"WHAT?!" They both said in at the same time.

"Outta my way, I got a date to attend to!" Tenten said while shoving past both shocked figures.

"But but bu-"

"But nothing, bye bye darlings!" She then shut the door on them.

"Where to?" She turned to me & smiled, she looked so gorgeous this evening.

"Surprise" She pouted "Okaaayy…." I smiled a little at her childish behavior. It was cute.

**Later**

**Hinatas POV**

"Mmmm Naruto, the pizza was great & I loved the movie too." I swear I couldn't eat another bite. Half a pizza was just too much for me!

"But you barely ate Hina-chan" He put on a little sad face that was just oh-so cute.

"I KNOW!" I jumped at his sudden outburst. "Lets have a drinking contest! Shots shots shots shots shots! EVERYBODDYYY!"

I gulped "Um-mm o-okay…."

"Come on Hinata it'll be fun!" Naruto ran to the kitchen and returned with two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka.

He poured some into both. I looked at both and blinked.

"Bottoms up!"

**Later**

**Tentens POV**

"Im soo excited! Its been like forever since we've gone out, ya know!" I was so happy, this is the first time in over a year that I've actually felt good.

"Yes, I have missed this very much…" I looked at him and held his free hand, since he was driving with the other.

We were getting close to place, when I started noticing familiar things along the way. Then it hit me.

"Neji….youre taking us to the…The Freeze?!" I gave him the toothiest smile I could manage and clasped my hands together.

He twirled one of my low pigtails with his free hand "We sure are." He gave me a small smile back.

The Freeze was the first place that me & Neji had ever gone out to together on a date, it was an ice cream shop that my brother used to take me to when I was younger. It was & forever will be my favorite place.

He parked in an open space and we both exited the car.

"It hasn't changed one bit…" He said while looking up at the old building in admiration.

"Whens the last time you came here?" I took hold of his arm and we both started walking in.

"The last time we came together…" He looked down at his feet

"Awww cheer up! Youre here with me now" I stuck my tongue out at him and that got him laughing.

"I love you so much Tenten." His words touched me.

"I love you too…now enough dilly-dally! Lets get some ice-cream!"

We both ordered our ice-cream cones, sat down and talked for hours.

When I checked the clock it was already 11:15. Thank god this place doesn't close til 2…

"So Neji…can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What did happen…in China?"

He was quite for while and when he did respond, his tone was much more serious.

"Tenten you remember when we dated in high-school, how Hiashi would try everything and anything to keep us apart?"

Of course I remembered, that man had gone to such extremes that I honestly think he was crazy. He threatened to close down my parents business, he did everything in his power for me & Neji to never be able to meet up, and he even once hired a group of guys to kidnap me and beat me up, but luckily Neji was there to save me.

"Yes…"

"Well on my business trip to China, Hiashi told me that I had an…arranged marriage. At first, I refused and even threatened to leave home. But, he told me that if I didn't go through with it…then he'd hire people to destroy your home & even go as far as physically hurt everyone that I love. After that, I knew I'd have to protect you…so I went with the whole marriage thing. I even ignored you and everyone of my friends in hopes that you could forget about me and have this whole situation blow over. I wanted you to get over me painlessly….but obviously that didn't work. I had planned to have my 'fiance' call off the wedding, by ignoring her and treating her rudely. But, my plan failed…since she fell in love with me.

"Oh…I see."

"…."

"…Then…what do you plan to do now?"

"I have no idea." Neji looked at his feet & I could see his eyes getting watery.

"Cheer up Neji, we'll get through this" I put my hand on top of his and gave him a smile. "Now finish your ice cream before it melts."

"You always know how to lighten the mood Tenten." He gave me a small smile.

"Come on lets get going."

**Later**

**Narutos POV**

"Yoouuu knooww Hinaataa *hic* yy-yooour preeettyy HOT *hic*"

"Yeeaah ? *Hic*"

I layed down on the couch

"Yeeaah youuree liikee *hic* suuuperr hoot!"

Hinata giggled, and got on top of me?!

"Naruttooo, you know whaat."

"Wh-*hic*-at?"

"I like youu. NO! *hic* I looooooooooooovee you-uu."

"Reaa-aally? Cuzz I soortaa loove youu *hic* tooo."

Hinata was then laughing loudly

"Whaatevrr happened too thaa *hic* gigglleleless?"

"Ohhh Naruu-kuun-" Hinata then closed her eyes and made a funny face "Pleeasee *hic* go ouutsies with Hinatsiess!" she said in a sing-songy voice.

"Hehehee I was supposssedd *hic* to aask youu tho…"

She looked me in the eyes and I looked right back into hers.

She leaned in closer and we both shared a moment. Her lips where so soft & even though her breath smelled like vodka, it was nice. That is until she threw herself off of me and started running towards the bathroom where I could hear her throwing up.

I looked towards in her direction and saw her coming back towards me. When she stood next to me, she took off her shirt and threw herself on top of me.

"Good *hic* night- boyfrieeend" She snuggled into my shirt and fell asleep. I guess I did the same since everything went black after that.

**Later**

**Tentens POV**

"That date was nice" I said while Neji was walking me back to my apartment.

"Sure wa-"

"Tenten whos this prick?" a mad figure said while getting up from in front of my apartment door.

"Hidan? What the hell are you doing here?" That bastard.

"I came back for you baby."

"Well hows bout you get out of my face?" I was really getting mad

"I see that you've gotten a little makeover. You look much hotter this way ba-"

"Okay that's it!" Neji step towards Hidan and punched him in right in the middle of the face.

"Don't talk to her like that. Do us a favor and leave."

With that Hidan began his way down the stairs, but not without saying a few lasts words.

"Listen dick-wad, next time I see, I'll kill you. Tenten belongs with me not you." And with that he left.

"Who was that guy Tenten?.."

"..A nobody." I made my voice much more serious, but loosened up a bit when I said my good-byes to Neji.

I kissed him good night and he then left shortly…

Damn Hidan, whyd you have to come and ruin something good?

**Later**

**Hiashis POV**

I sat my red-headed assistant down in front of me. I cant really remember her name.

"So, tell me…"

"Karin."

"Karin, what have you brought me this time?"

"Oh-so much sir."

She took out a camera and began showing me pictures of Neji and…the other.

Bastard. Ungrateful bastard. He's still seeing that thing.

Wait till I get through with them both.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7!**

**Okay so drunk Hinata & drunk Naruto finally confessed to each other (:**

**Tenten & Neji went on a date & he told her why he ignored her for so long ooooh!**

**Hiashis spying on them...nothing new, see what happens next...**

**Tenten-I knew somethings up!**

**Karin-Oh shut it & just go with it *rolls eyes***

**Tenten-EY! baka! I'll tell the writer to change the story you old hag! D:**

**Me-Guyss shhh! No fighting! And sorry Ten :c cant change anything at this point .-.**

**Tenten- Oouuuwh :C**

**Sasuke- *sigh* Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, Im gonna have to take my time on this story. I cant just rush through it lol. It'll come out like shit if I do that. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Hinatas POV**

What time is it?...

I looked up from what I was laying on…wait…from who I was laying on?!

Naruto?!

I shrieked a little, but then covered my mouth…

I threw myself off of him. Apparently we're still in his living room.

What happened last night?...

I poked Naruto on the arm a little. "Hey Naruto…wake up."

"ZZZZZZZZ" damn he snores loudly.

I shook him a bit. "Naruto-kun wake u-"

"Ahh! Im up!" He stared at me for a bit & then turned crimson red.

Whats wrong?...Whys he looking at me like that?

"Whats wrong Naruto?" I tilted my head a lil.

"Hi-hinata chan! Where are yo-your cl-clothes!?"

I looked down at myself. I looked up at him & I felt myself blush…a lot.

I shrieked & this time I didn't stop it.

"Do-don't freak out Hinata-kun!" He was waving his hands in front of me.

He jumped off the couch and ran upstairs, what was he doing now…

He came back in literally a split second.

"Here you go Hinata-kun!" He threw a blanket over me. How thoughtful

"Thank you Naruto…umm can I ask you something?"

"Yeah anything.." He sat back down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. I got up and sat down next to him.

"What did happen last night?"

He looked at the coffee table, where two empty vodka bottles stood.

"I thiiiiink…we had a drinking contest &...then you asked me out." He stared at me and then gave me a big smile.

"Oh…then how come you remember & I don't?"

"Well maybe it's the fact that you drank a bottle and a half, and I just drank half a bottle."

"Oh…that explains this huge headache.."

He stood up and walked to the kitchen, when he came back, he had a glass of water in his hand.

"Drink up" he gave it to me and then began rubbing my head. "Feel better?"

"Not really…" He laughed loudly. "Oh Hinata you're a card."

I started into his eyes & he stared right back. "So…girlfriend, boyfriend?" I gave him a sheepish smile

He smiled right back and nodded "Girlfriend, boyfriend."

**Later**

**Tentens POV**

"Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22-"

"Sakura shut it! Don't be any more annoying than you need to be." I grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at her.

"But I like Taylor Swift…"

"I don't so shh!"

I looked back at my game and Sakura looked back at her book.

20 minutes later we heard a few intense knocks on the door.

I paused my game and stood up to open the door.

"Lee?"

"Hello my youthful flower! How are you on this youthful day?" He smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up

"Im doing fine, Lee. What brings you here?" I returned the smile yet slightly confused, its been a year since I've seen him.

"Bueno! After I returned from my trip to Mexico, I decided to come back and declare my love for Sakura!"

"What?" Sakura dropped her book and looked this way. I tried holding back the laugh, but it was harder than I thought.

Lee dashed right past me and kneeled in front of Sakura. He grabbed her hand and began, "Mi querida Sakura-chan, te amado desde el dia que te conoci! Por favor toma mi mano, y corramos hasta la puesta del sol confessando nuestro amor por los dos!" by now I was rolling on the floor laughing.

Sakura looked at him very confused. "Umm Lee…I don't speak Spanish."

"I do!" I screamed out, well I kinda did…"He said something about always loving you since the day he saw you, and something about taking his hand and running towards the sunset while confessing your love for each other. Wow Lee that was deep." I chuckled at him.

"Si!" Lee looked at Sakura with twinkly eyes.

There was another knock on the door. "I'll get it! You two keep on confessing your love for each other."

"Wait Ten-"

I opened the door to an excited Temari

"Hey Tenten, ready?"

"Yeah! Just give me a sec, let me get my backpack." I passed Sakura and chuckled in her face.

"NOT FUNNY"

"Bye Saku-chan!" I grabbed my bag and dashed to where Temari was standing.

"Tenten don't leave me alone with hi-"

I slammed the door and grabbed Temaris hand.

"Lets go" She smiled at me and we both skipped away.

**Later**

**Nejis POV**

"Do you honestly think Im stupid Neji?"

"I don't know what youre talking about uncle." Great. Hes onto me…

Here I am sitting in front of the most powerful man in the country, right next to the president of course...Lord Hiashi was the owner of more than a few dozen private airports, shopping malls, gasoline stations, and not to mention his own car dealing business. And Im pretty sure he's dabbled in some underground businesses before, but Im not sure if I can say the same thing for now.

"You know exactly what I am speaking of Neji Hyuga. I do not want you meeting up with that…low-life, ever again. Do you understand me? Or do I have to go over the consequences again?"

How does he know? Theres something definitely off here.

"Again, I don't know what youre saying uncle, my heart belongs to one and that is Temari Subaku." I lied.

"…Very well then, youre dismissed." He waved his hand and with that I left.

Now I really have to find out how it is he's been spying on me & Tenten…

Tenten.

I have to protect her.

No matter what.

**Later**

**Narutos POV**

"Ponpon way-way-way Ponpon way pon way po-"

"SHUT IT DOBE!" He gave me a death-glare before I could keep on singing…

I winced. Gosh why'd he have to be so mean?

"Okay okay…Baka"

"Why you…" Sasuke glared at me, I glared back. Oh its on.

"So…Hina-chan, when was your anniversary?" Sakura asked as if nothing happened.

"Umm…last night." Aww Hinatas so cute when shes blushing.

"Tell us, was it romaaantiic?" Sakura winked at her which made her blush even more.

"U-umm...you could say that…"

"Heres an ice-latte & a hot chocolate for the lovely ladies, and your chicken paninis will be here in a minute guys." What a nice waitress, service is always nice here at this coffee shop.

"Yosh! I'll be waiting here with joy!" The waitress sweat-dropped at Lee's comment...

"Its always nice meeting up with an old friend isn't it?" Hinata gave us all a small smile

"Yeah Lee its been like FOREVER since we've seen you, ya know?"

"I beg to differ…" Sasuke gave Lee a glare. Man what is up with this guy today?

"Oh come on Sasuke, just let it go, you know Lee didn't really mean it." Sakura grabbed his hand and gave him a sheepish smile

"Hn."

"Well of course I meant my proposal my youthful cherry blosso-"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" By now Sasuke was on top of Lee smacking him senseless…oh boy.

**Later**

**Tentens POV**

"Try this one on!" Temari handed me a pink dress with LOTS of sequins. I looked down at it and gulped.

"Umm…how bout we try something else?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right…I don't know anything about dresses anyways."

"Really? I always thought you where a fashion expert…."

"Not really, I just where whatever looks good."

"Well I guess that kind of makes sense."

After a while of searching through the store I found this one black dress, it looked HOT. Temari would love it for her after party!

"Hey Tema-chan! Look what I found!" I waved the dress in the air trying to get her attention.

"Ohhh its cute let me see it." She walked over to where I was and pressed the dress on herself. She looked into the closest mirror and twirled around a bit.

"Your fiances gonna love it!" I gave her a toothy smile like those characters on One Piece & a thumbs up

"I doubt it…he never pays attention to me." Funny thing is is that she said that so nonchalantly.

"Hey Tema-chan, whos this lucky guy anyways?" I asked quite interested

"Oh just this Hyuga."

Hyuga? Wait…What. It cant be. I felt myself momentarily die inside. My palms are getting sweaty and Im pretty sure Im having an out of body experience right about now.

"Which Hyuga, Temari?" I think I spoke in a serious voice since she seemed startled.

"Well Neji Hyuga of course, the heir to Hyuga Inc. Didn't I tell you this before?"

"Umm…no."

"Oh well yeah. That's him for you." She shrugged and kept on looking at herself.

How the fuck did I not see this coming? Now that I think of it, it was so obvious.

_Flashback/Thought_

_"So…here with anyone?" asked Sasuke somewhat awkwardly_

_"Yes. I am here with my fiancé, Temari. Shes shopping for shoes at the store across from this one right now." Neji said kind of emotionless_

SHIT! HOW THE FUCK COULD I FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT?

_"Temari?!"_

_"Hey, Tenten, its so crazy seeing you here."_

_"Yeah…how do you know Naruto?"_

_"Oh I actually came here with someone!" She smiled at me_

AND THAT TIME! AM I RETARTED?! HOW COULD I MISS THAT!

_"What do you mean?" I tilted my head_

_"Well I basically fell in love with this guy since the first day I met him, but he loves someone else. I mean I don't blame him since this marriage is set up by our parents for business purposes, but I don't know…should I just call it off and let him be happy while our businesses are at conflict again, or should I go through with it knowing he probably won't love me back?..Im lost Tenten."_

AND WHEN SHE ASKED FOR ADVICE!

_"Um not really…I don't really have many friends…and most of them are in China."_

_China?...  
_**-  
**And when she told me that all her friends lived in China….Thats probably where she met, I mean Hiashi forced Neji & her together.

_"-But, my plan failed…since she fell in love with me."_

_"She fell in love with me."  
_-  
Shes in love with him and theres nothing I can do.

_End of Flashback/Thought_

"You're in love with him right?" I clenched my fists.

"Umm yeah of course." Temari looked at me if I was joking with that question.

I let loose & put my arm over Temari, I looked into the mirror and smiled sadly.

I looked her dead in the eye and didn't drop my smile.

"Well so am I."

* * *

End of Chapter 8!

So that song Naruto was singing is called PONPONPON by the way c: super kawaii 3

Any ways, Tenten FINALLY found out the truth...this is what she gets for being so oblivious...

Buuuuut! See what happens next ;D does Neji call off the wedding knowing the risks or does Tenten pull off a stunt? Might happen, never know c:

Also!

Tenten-Please review! kamsahamnida!

Sasuke- Youre not Korean Ten-

Tenten-YA!

...

Hinata-Please Review...


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I didn't update in a while….I was too busy watching Yuru Yuri c: & writing my other story…which by the way you guys should check out-**

** s/9275899/1/Ya-Baka**

**Also! When I say "Later" in the story, it doesn't necessarily mean an hour later or whatever, it can mean any amount of time. Like from a minute later, to half a day later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Sakuras POV**

I opened my eyes & to my surprise he was still sleeping…I smiled softly at his appearances.

Sasuke looked so peaceful when he's asleep. Kinda made me feel bad in waking him up…but whatever, I was hungry, so I shook him a little.

"Sasu-kun…" And then he opened an eye.

"Hn?.." I pecked him on the lips.

"Make me breakfast…please?"

He groaned so loudly…forget what I said before about him being peaceful…

"But whyyy-yy…"

I glared at him.

"Okay, okay…"

We both walked over to the kitchen & I sat down on the counter while I watched Sasuke make breakfast.

"Hey, have you seen Tenten? She didn't come home last night."

"I don't think so. I think she stayed over at that Temari-chick's house. Don't worry, she's fine." Sasuke flipped a pancake he was making.

"I guess…Im taking your word for it! If she comes home just a little hurt, Im blaming it on you…"

"If you're so concerned then just call her."

"Don't you remember that Lee 'accidently' broke our phones?" I sighed.

"Oh yeah…bastard. Well lets just pray she comes home fine. (Don't want to get my ass beat)"

"What was that that you said?"

"Uh…nothing." Thought so.

**Later**

**Tentens POV**

What the hell am I even doing here?...

Oh yeah.

Being a friend.

I wiped my tears and quit looking at the ceiling. I have to be strong.

I turned over in Temaris bed to face her, she was asleep. I closed the gap between us and hugged her from the back, which woke her up.

"Oh…Tenten." She said in a tired voice, she gave me a smile.

"Sleep well?.." Its funny how her & Neji share separate beds…and rooms.

"Yeah…since I had my best friend next to me." She hugged me back.

"Well…we have lots to do today. We have to pick out your dress, order your wedding cake…" I kept on going for a couple minutes or so before Temari interrupted me.

"So…Tenten, youre not mad at me anymore?..." I thought hard before I responded.

"Of course not. We already talked about this." Yeah, we definitely did.

_Flashback_

_I looked at Temari and waited for her to answer. My heart was racing a mile a minute. All I wanted to do was hurt her._

_"You're kidding right?" She scoffed and looked back at me._

_"Why would I lie?" She stared and stared._

_"…But I don't…understand…how would you have met him anyways?.."_

_"I met Neji in grade school when we were just 10 years old. At first I hated him and he hated me…but one day when I was attacked by a group of bullies after school, Neji stepped in and beat them all up. I asked him why he did it and he told me that he actually had a crush on me…I thought he was sweet so I let him be my friend, but I told him that if he tried anything weird, I'd chop off his hair.-" I chuckled a bit "Then, after a few years of being his best friend…we decided to start dating. It was nice at first, but after a while, his stepfather Hiashi stepped in. He told Neji that if he didn't break up with me, then he'd take care of it himself. Neji told him to never mess with me and we just continued dating….After a year or so, Hiashi had done so many things to get us to break up. He almost closed down my parents business (only reason he didn't do it was because I got down on my knees and begged him not to), had made it almost impossible for me and Neji to see each other…he'd make Nejis chauffeur pick him up extra early from school and made sure the maids, butlers, and bodyguards never let him out of the house and tried to convince the school board to make sure me & him didn't have any classes together (at least there he didn't get his way)…But the worst thing Hiashi's ever done to me & Neji was when he hired an actor to befriend me (after a fight Neji and I had) and then later kidnap me…him and his friends where going to hurt me pretty bad…but luckily Neji got there just on time to save me. He fought for a long time…actually he took down about six guys before getting hit in the head...he bled so much…and at first I was sure we where both going to die, but Naruto and Sasuke came out of nowhere and helped Neji fight those people…I don't know what would have happened if they wouldn't have gotten there.-" I wiped a few tears that where making their way down my face. "-But Im thankful…after that, me and Neji promised never to let each other go…that we'd die for each other. And that no matter what happened, I'd never leave his side & he'd never leave mine. But shortly after that promise, Hiashi forced him to go on a 'buisness' trip to China. Where he met you."_

_Temari looked down at her feet. And after a while she said, "Go on."_

_I looked up at her._

_"There must be more to the story if you still love him."_

_And there definitely was. So I kept on going._

_"When he came back…he ignored me for a whole year. It was the most depressing time of my life. I was so confused, I didn't know what could've happened to him…when I found out he had a fiancé. At first I thought that our relationship was forever over, but then at Narutos party he came up to me and we made up again."_

_We where both quite for a while._

_"Im sorry Tenten…I didn't know it was you who Neji loved."_

_I looked at her._

_"I knew he was still in love with someone else…but I never thought it was my best friend…Im sorry Tenten…"_

_"Why are you sorry Temari?...You didn't know. You don't have fault here."_

_"But I do."_

_I froze "What do you mean?"_

_"I do…because I love him too. I don't know how it happened, but it did. AND IM SORRY TENTEN!..-" By now Temari was crying...a lot. "-Im not going to let your love for him get in the way of my love for him….and as much as you'll probably hate it, Im still going through with the wedding! Please don't hate me…youre my one true friend, I don't want to loose you too."_

_I looked her dead in the eye…I don't know what Im feeling right now…_

_I loathe her._

_I pity her._

_I love her._

_She's my friend. She's saved my life. She's honest with me. Why should I continue something that's probably going to end in a disaster?..._

_I breathed in & out._

_"…Temari…I don't hate you. You're my friend…and if you love Neji. Then theres nothing I could do about it. Nothing at all. And either ways, if I continue my relationship with him, I'll probably end up dead in less than a year, thanks to Hiashi…just…go…be with him….Im not going to hold you back…At least now I know Nejis not going to end up with someone terrible." I gave her a small smile, trying to hold back the millions of tears that where about to pour out of my eyes._

_"…Thank you Tenten. Im lucky to have you as my friend."_

_Yeah, friend._

_End of Flashback_

"How bout we go out for ice cream and then we go dress shopping?" I tried getting all these other thoughts out of my head…

"Sounds great!" Temari kissed my cheek and then jumped out of bed.

**Later**

**Hinatas POV**

"Soooo, you're leaving with Temari & Tenten-chan?"

"Yes Naruto…we can see each other tomorrow if you want, Im not busy then." I handed him his shrit from the floor and put on a pair of slippers.

"At least make me breakfast?..."

"Fine-" I gave him a small smile "-but you have to put on your clothes, its very disrespectful to walk around someone's house without clothes."

"Okayy okay.." He stuck his tongue out at me, I giggled.

I left the room and headed down to the kitchen, where Tenten and Temari where already having breakfast.

"Ready Hina-chan?" Tenten gave me a toothy smile.

"Not quite…Im just waiting for Naruto, so he could leave."

"Oooooh girl! Get soooomee!" I could feel myself blushing at Tentens

"Don't blush silly!" Now it was Temari who said that.

"I-I'm n-not…" And they both broke out in laughter.

"Hooold up guys, I gotta use the bathroom, I'll be right back." Tenten stood up and left, which left me and Temari.

**Later**

**Tentens POV**

Where the hell is the bathroom in this place?...Whatever, I'll just go to the one upstairs…

I started walking up the stairs…and then along a giant hallway. This place is too big for me.

Then I started singing, cause you know…I was bored or whatever. "Ponpon dashite shimaeba ii no, Zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho-"

"You know that songs annoying right?" I looked up. Fuck. Butterflies in my tummy again.

"Neji!" I smiled, but then remembered yesterday…and there goes my smile.

"Whats wrong?...Are you sad because I told you that your song is annoying?" He gave me a small smile and hugged me by the waist.

"No…its something else." I couldn't look at him.

"…Then could you at least tell me how it is you got into my house?..."

I sighed. "You're really asking for it, aren't you?" A tear rolled down my cheek, but I tried to keep on the smile.

He gave me a concerned look "Okay Tenten. Tell me whats wrong." He grabbed me by my wrist and took me to his room.

He closed the door and sat me down on his bed. He held my hand and kneeled in front of me "Now speak."

And I did. I told him. Everything.

I closed my eyes and waited for his response.

"…So you know Temari. And you guys are friends" his voice was serious.

"Yes…she considers me a best friend."

"…You're going to be at my wedding…" He took a seat next to me. "I have to fix this Tenten."

"You don't have to do anything Neji. Its done. We can't do anything else about it. But move on." He looked at me and then looked forward.

"…Please don't leave me Tenten."

I looked at him and squeezed his hand a bit.. "I wont…I promise." I felt bad for lying.

He looked back at me…right in my eyes and then leaned in to kissed my neck, then my lips, and next thing I now, one thing escalated to another. Now we're here lying in his bed without a single thing on.

"I've missed you…"

"I've missed you too." I scooched a little closer to him and laid my head on his chest.

He hugged me tight and I just shut my eyes.

Then I remembered. "Neji, I have to get going!"

"Wait…why?" He gave me a sad face and I chuckled a bit at it.

"Girls are waiting for me…you know how it is."

"Alright. But promise you'll come meet me later."

"Maybe. I'll see. I have to get home ya know."

"Alright." He kissed my forehead and I quickly threw on my clothes and headed down stairs.

**Later**

**Karins POV**

"Listen. I need you to help me out. Are you in or out?" I checked my phone for any new messages from Lord Hiashi.

"And why should I help you? Whats in it for me?"

I looked up to look up at the silver haired idiot sitting in front of me. Ugh how could that girl have gone out with such a loser?...

"You'll get back _her_, guaranteed."

"Hn…I'll think about it…maybe I don't want that dumb bitch back anyways."

"Theres no thinking about it. Its either yes or no ." I gave that bastard a 'smile'. Hn calling such a beautiful girl a dumb bitch..who does he think he is?

"Very well then. I'll go for it…why not? It'll be fun...help pass the time ya know."

"I see. You'll receive your cash once the job is done."

"That's great…now, sweetie, how bout you and me spe-"

"-Im sorry, but Im not interested in misogynist men like you, or maybe just men in general." I stood up and walked out of the café.

Hn. Asshole.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9!**

**Okay so I looked up Hidan and turns out he's 22 not 27 like I thought...Oh well, still pretty old for Tenten.**

**Anyways! Review Review Review!**

**I might write the next chapter later this week.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay. Chapter 10! This is so awesome…Cant wait to finish this story with a BANG! Everyones gonna be like "Didn't expect this shit…" Lmao.**

**Well here's this chapter-**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 10!**

**Sasuke's POV**

I walked into Starbucks and to my surprise, there was the one and only, Panda-chan.

"Hey Panda."

"Oh, hey Sasuke-san...umm…why don't you take a seat?" She smiled lightly and patted the seat next to her.

"Sure why not…I mean I get enough of you during the week…might as well…" We sat there in silence…when I remembered something important I've been meaning to discuss.

"So their weddings in a couple days huh…that must suck."

"Yeah." Tenten looked down.

"Time flies fast…when shit happens." She looked back at me. Oh Tenten…

"What're you gonna do about Neji?"

"You already know…everyone already knows…"

"Oh…that's right. It feels like yesterday you guys first started going out."

"Hmm…right." I could see how broken she looked.

"Listen Ten, don't be discouraged. There are tons of guys out there. You're kind, beautiful, and all around amazing. You'll find someone pretty soon."

"I don't think I want to…."

"Of course you do! I mean…if I wasn't dating the love-of-my-life I'd probably want to be with you, since you're so awesome." She giggled. Good. At least I made her laugh a little…she really needed that.

"Well, whatever…I'll figure something out…with…my life or whatever." I stared…I better change the subject.

"You know, you always looked pretty stupid with those glasses on."

"Why do you have to be such a douchebag?" She chuckled a bit more.

"Well at least you have nice hair…well, now I guess. I mean when you used to wear your hair in two buns! Good God, Tenten…they looked like meatballs to me." I flicked one of her pigtails & patted her beanie.

"HEY! That's mean…" She smiled, she know's that was hilarious.

"Why don't we get out of here?"

**Later**

**Hidans POV**

Reeling her in slowly has been a lot easier than I thought.

I looked at my phone and started writing Tenten a message…

_"Ten, last week was fun. How bout we go out again?"_

"There…."

**Later**

**Tenten's POV**

"You look so beautiful Tenten! Oh my gosh twirl a little!"

"Really?...Thanks Sakura." I twirled for her a bit, like she asked.

"No problem baby girl." Oh jeez…

"What time is it by the way?"

"OH! Its already nine! You should get going, you don't want to miss out on your date…" She winked at me and I couldn't help but smile.

Not that I really meant it.

I checked my phone again. Hidan…Neji…

No. This is right. Neji and I…it's forbidden. Temari's best with him.

I left the apartment and walked down the stairs to go meet him. I know that this is the right thing to do…but it feels….so wrong.

"Hey bae, you look hot. Did you miss me?"

I looked up at him. I've got to forget Neji.

"Of course."

**Hidans POV**

"How bout we get going." I opened the door for her and then got in myself.

Now. All I've got to do is prove to the red-headed bitch that Tenten isn't in love with that other guy anymore…Easy enough.

I pressed on the recording device on my phone.. Make sure it gets everything. Nice and clear.

"So Tenten you lookin fine. How you been since last time I saw you?"

"I've been fine Hidan-kun. You know, helping my friend with her wedding and whatnot."

"That's great babe." I could care less…Let me just get right to it.

"So…since we've started going out again, I think there's something you need to know…" She looked at me.

"I've kind of been feeling this for a while and I think its time you should know…"

"Tenten, I think Im in love with you."

"Hidan-"

"No, listen, Ive been with plenty girls in my lifetime and by far, you've been truly the best. You're so beautiful…and not to mention great in bed…you're so amazing, I mean who couldn't love you…and I know what you're probably going to say. I just…I just wanted to let you know how I felt."

Good enough. Hopefully she'll buy it.

"…Hidan…" she kept quiet for a minute. How long does it take to answer back?!

"I love you too."

**Tentens POV**

What the fuck did I just say?...

I don't love him! Not at all…my heart belongs to-

No. I have to forget him…maybe…

Maybe I can learn to love Hidan. Yes! That's it. I'll just have to learn to love Hidan. No one will ever love me again…why waste my time sulking and being depressed?...

Its for the best.

"Aw really bae?! I'm surprised to actually hear that."

"Nah…I really do love you Hidan...I do."

**Later**

**Hidans POV**

"Thanks for taking me out Hida-kun." She kissed me for a second.

"You take care of yourself, ya hear?"

"Yeah, goodnight!" She smiled at me then left.

Now to get this to Karin.

**Later**

**Neji's POV**

That's it. Now Im pissed.

I stormed into his office. I have to tell him what I think.

"Neji…Can I help you with anything?"

"Just do me a favor…quit getting into my life."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean…uncle…Im not going through with this wedding! I don't love Miss Subaku. I love Tenten! I don't care what you have to say. Its not going to happen."

"You listen to me you little shit." I was taken aback from his comment.

"You will do as I say. And what I say is that you marry Temari Subaku. Either ways, your little Tenten doesn't even 'love' you anymore."

"You lie!"

"I might be many things. But I am no liar."

"How would you even know! You have no proof! Tenten loves me! Just like I love her…"

"Really…Karin!"

Karin walked in, phone in hand.

"Yessir? Anything you need me for?.."

"Yes. Mind showing my nephew here, the message we received earlier."

She grinned at him…and then at me. "No problem, sir."

She looked through her phone and then played us a recording..

_"So Tenten you lookin fine. How you been since last time I saw you?"_

_"I've been fine Hidan-kun. You know, helping my friend with her wedding and whatnot."_

My heart felt so hurt after hearing this…

_"That's great babe."_

_"So…since we've started going out again, I think there's something you need to know…"_

_"I've kind of been feeling this for a while and I think its time you should know…"_

_"Tenten, I think Im in love with you."_

_"Hidan-"_

_"No, listen, Ive been with plenty girls in my lifetime and by far, you've been truly the best. You're so beautiful…and not to mention great in bed…you're so amazing, I mean who couldn't love you…and I know what you're probably going to say. I just…I just wanted to let you know how I felt."_

_"…Hidan…"_

_"I love you too."_

He loves her…and she loves him.

"So now you see nephew. She loves but one man. And that man isn't you."

"…"

"Go on now…marry Miss Subaku. Forget the other."

…I guess…If she doesn't love me…she loves him….I…I don't know what…what to do.

"Just forget her."

Right. Forget her…Forget Tenten.

* * *

**End of chapter 10!**

**Review! Tell me what you think of Hiashi & Karins little sabotage plan…**

**I might update in a few days c: depending whether or not if I have tests/finals this week in school -.-**


	11. Chapter 11

**So much drama in this chapter…okay get ready for this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (although I wish I could…)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Nejis POV**

I looked at the preist. Why does this feel like a dream?

And not a good one for that fact.

I feel like crying…but I…I cant.

"Neji?"

I woke up from my daze.

"Hm."

He sighed. "Speak your vows, young man."

My vows? My vows…I glanced at Tenten who was behind Temari.

She looked so beautiful in her bridesmaids dress.

I wish I could be speaking these vows to her, instead of...Temari.

I glanced up at her...oh right. My vows.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring…" I looked at the ring that I was placing on Temaris finger. "I…I ask you to be mine."

**12 hours earlier**

**Hidans POV**

"Tenten…" I stroked her cheek.

Tenten shifted in her sleep. "Mmm.."

"Babe. Wake up…Im hungry." I shook her a little. How long does it take for her to wake up?

She yawned. "Go make yourself breakfast."

Stupid bitch. Once Im done with all this bullshit…I swear Im leaving her sorry ass.

I grabbed her wrist and brought it up from the covers. "Please. Go make me some breakfast."

"Ow! Okay okay…I was just playing around sheesh, no need to be hurtful."

"Thanks."

**Later**

I looked down at my empty glass. Then at the TV. Then at the clock. 3:30.

Tenten…where'd she go?

"Tenten!…serve me another drink." a little while later she appeared in front of me.

"Hidan…Its already getting late and I need to start getting ready for my friends wedding. Drink later, I need you to take me to Sakuras."

I sighed "Don't be a bitch Tenten. Just come here and serve me another drink."

"Didn't you just hear what I said? Jeez."

"Im not playing with you. Just serve me another fucking drink." I was getting angry.

"No, I need a ride, and I don't want you dru-" I got up and smacked her across the face. That'll teach her.

"Do I have to do everything myself?!"

She stared at me…oh fuck.

What have I done?

"Don't you EVER lay another hand on me you piece of shit!"

She ran out and I chased after her.

"Tenten! Please don't go! Im sorry!"

Will Karin want to take back all the money thanks to this? Fuck fuck fuck!

"Its over. Don't try calling me or looking for me."

She had ran away before I could say anything.

**Later**

**Tentens POV**

I touched my cheek…hopefully its not bruised.

I ringed the bell one more time. I think it was a bad idea to come here…

I started panicking a little. What happens if _he_ answers the door. What will I do then? What happens if he asks me about my cheek... I touched it again. God that _ass-hole_ is strong.

"Tenten!" I hadn't noticed Naruto standing in front of me...wait, what was he doing here anyways? Oh yeah, Hinata & him.

"Oh hey Naruto-kun. Is Temari in?"

"Yeah she's upstairs…woooaaah…what happened?"

Oh god my cheek. He noticed "What do you mean?"

"Your fa-"

"Oh this pffftt, its nothing. I…accidently…bumped into…a...a…pole." Wow, great excuse.

"Hmmm..." He eyed me carefully... "Alright! Just be careful next time, k?" Thank God he's dumb…

I walked in and rushed up the stairs to Temaris room.

I walked in and found Temari sitting on the bed, while a few maids where packing her wedding essentials in a few suit cases.

"Hey Tenten, what brings you here?"

"Umm…I just wanted to see how you where doing." I smiled lightly at her.

"But aren't you supposed to be getting ready with Sakura?"

Oh yeah…I completely forgot about that…why did I come here in the first place?

Was it because I wanted company? No…I could've gone home or to Sasukes.

"Neji! Look whos here! Come say hi!" Temari shouted to him, wherever he was…

A few minutes he appeared at the door. My heart felt like it was in my throat or something.

"Tenten…hows it going?" He sounded so much sadder.

"Umm…fine I guess." I covered my cheek with my hand, before he could notice.

I was a little too late, though. He noted right away.

"What happened to your face? Did someone hurt you?" He rushed to my side.

He grabbed my hand and started inspecting my cheek.

"It-its okay Neji, Im fine…I just bumped into a…pole." He quit touching my face and gave me a look. He knew I was lying.

"Well…If you say so." he dropped my hand and with that he left.

"You should really be more careful next time." I turned to Temari...I forgot she was there.

"Right…"

"Anyways, why was it you came straight here instead of Sakuras?"

I came here….I came here because I needed to feel safe.

I looked at the doorway.

And the only person I have ever felt safe way was with…Neji.

I looked at her again "I thought it was better to just get ready at the place and be with you for now." I flashed her a smile.

"Great! We can call up Sakura later & tell her to pass by to help you with your stuff…and of course, to attend the wedding afterwards. Eeeee! Im so excited! Arent you too Tennie-chan?"

Yeah definetly.

**Later**

**Regular POV**

"I covered that bruise of yours with AT LEAST a few coats of tan powder. Seriously Tenten who gets hurt that badly before a wedding? And not just any wedding! I mean this place's a freaking 5-star hotel…people of higher class or whatever come here and stuff! You've got to look decent Ten."

"Well you know me…I run into poles and things.."

She looked down at her feet.

"How bout you tell me hows it going with that Hidan guy. I mean, I absolutely hate his guts, but hey, he's your boyfriend. So whats there to do." She sipped some water from her cup.

"He's…not my boyfriend."

"What do you mean?" She gasped loudly "Did that fucker break your heart?!"

"No." She looked out the window that displayed a beautiful scenery of a few cherry blossom trees.

"He just…disappointed me, and I decided that he wasn't the one for me. No matter how hard I tried seeing that in him."

"Well its for the best. If he wasn't the one, then he's trash (not that I didn't obviously see that before…)"

Tenten walked over to the window and looked out. Sakura could see her eyes getting watery .

"Cheer up Panda! You look so beautiful!" Sakura told her.

"Thank you…" Tenten wiped the threatening tear and looked at herself in the near-by mirror.

She did look beautiful. Her dress was a soft shade of light pink with a soft look to it (much like the brides, except with less flashy-ness) that fit her body perfectly.

She sighed again. "Honestly…Sakura…I don't feel beautiful."

"That's it!"

Tenten looked at her shocked from her sudden abruptness.

"Ever since you started associating with Neji again, you've been acting so different! I know you miss him."

Tenten looked at her.

"I hate seeing you like this, you used to be so happy and fun...and now look. He's done it to you AGAIN…Maybe Hidan also played a role in hurting you…but this…this is just too much. Once you forget him and start moving on with your life, you just either can't find a guy as good as him or find some fucker who's not even worth your time!" Her eyes started getting watery.

"…" Tenten stared at her.

"I just want to see you be happy with your life again." She broke out hysterically crying now.

"Oh God Sakura…Please don't cry. Look Im fun and happy!" She started making silly faces and smiling.

Sakura wiped her tears. "Quite Tenten…you don't know how it feels!"

Tenten sighed and mentally shook her head. "Well then…I guess if you don't stop crying I'll just have to-" And she tackled her and started tickling her

Sakura stopped crying and started laughing instead. "TENTEN! Pleeease! Stop!"

Tenten quit tickling Sakura "See! Im fine!"

"…I guess you're still pretty funny…Thanks to that, you made me think twice." Tenten lightly punched her shoulder.

"Now lets get going, we've got a wedding to get to."

**Later**

**Temari's POV**

I patted down my dress. It was much puffier than I remembered.

"Breathe in, breathe out." I looked at Gaara who was at my side.

He just looked at me. I guess it was okay to talk to myself…since I was so nervous and all.

"This is your big day Temari, don't freak. You're getting married to the man you love. What more can you ask for?" He flashed me a look and raised his eyebrows.

"Gaara?...Is there something you wanna say?" I shook my hands a bit to release the stress.

"I hope you know exactly what it is you're doing Temari-sama..."

"What do you mean?" I glanced at him.

"When you do something...never regret it. And if at a point or moment in time you do...follow your instincts and head the opposite way...I wish you the best of luck today, big sister." He looked t me and smiled slightly.

What is he talking about?... I looked ahead and tried to process what he just said.

The doors opened before I could say anything.

All my thoughts where cleared. All I can think about is my special day.

"I can't believe this is finally happening." I whispered

The music, the place, the food where all perfect.

I looked up at Tenten and the rest of my bridesmaids. They all looked splendid.

Everything was just great.

Everything except for Neji.

He seemed so sad…

Why was he like this? This was supposed to be a great day for both of us!

I stood up at the platform and took Nejis hands. I looked at his neck and noticed the necklace he was wearing…it was the one Tenten gave him…

Everything got extremely quite.

And that feeling…The feeling that I've been feeling all this time…seemed to have disappeared.

It seemed to have been replaced with...something else.

Was this wrong?

No. Neji's my husband, not anyone else's.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony-…."

This is right I know it is.

**Hiashi's POV**

Finally. Everything is going just as planned.

I looked at Neji.

The future heir of Hyuga Inc.

Hn. He's doing good marrying that Subaku child. Smart boy. Know's what right for him.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine."

Temari placed the ring on his finger and done.

"See that wasn't so bad.." I whispered to Karin who was on my side.

"Now young man, you may kiss the bride."

**Nejis POV**

I don't want to kiss her.

I looked over at Tenten. I could see she was dying inside.

Was she really? Or was that just me thinking that she was.

No. She's happy with who ever it was that she was with.

I leaned in closer to get this over with.

"Wait!..."

I looked up to see who said that.

"...Wait.." she said much softer.

"Tenten?"

She looked around at all the shocked faces.

"Im sorry…I just cant bear to see the man I love kiss my friend. Please forgive me." She walked up to both of us and made our hands join.

"Please…just continue. You two look great together."

She looked at Temari "Im sorry…"

Temari didn't say anything back.

Tenten turned around and left the wedding.

**Tentens POV**

I was crying…I know this because my face felt like I had just been soaked.

I ran out of this place and dashed to park.

I sat on a bench and just looked at the pond in front of me.

I stared at the baby ducks waddling around with their mother for a while…

I felt so embarrassed. I cried some more.

"Im so ashamed…" I looked up and just looked around.

I closed my eyes for a while and just thought about one person.

Who am I kidding. He's the only person I have ever loved. I will never love anyone else, ever in my life…and now…and now hes been taken away from me.

"This…this isn't fair."

I thought back. To every moment that we shared.

_"Well…let me just say, when Im around you my heart doesn't feel like a rock at all!" he said still smiling._

_"Then what does it feel like?" I stopped in my tracks and smiled softly at him_

_"…as soft & fragile as a…as a rose." _

I chuckled a bit at the memory...but then began to think about everything once again.

I thought back when he told me how he truly felt about me…

This just hurt all too much. I closed my eyes and weeped quietly.

"Tenten…quit crying."

I looked up.

"You'll ruin your make up."

"Temari?...Wh-what're you doing here?...Aren't you supposed to be at your wedding?"

"No. I called it off."

My heart skipped a beat.

"What do you mean?"

"I decided that getting married to Neji wasn't the right thing to do."

I didn't say anything back.

"Now, you listen here. You and him are meant to be. Im sorry I got in between that. He loves you more than anything in the world, just like you love him more than...yourself even. I don't want to take that feeling away from the two of you." She kneeled in front of me "Please. Forgive me. Just…go…be with him….Im not going to hold you back…At least now I know Nejis not going to end up with someone terrible."

She winked at me. I remember when I told her that.

She went to go leave.

I grabbed her arm before she could take another step.

"Wait! Where will you go now?..."

"Back to China with my brothers I guess."

"Oh I see…will I get to see you?" My eyes started getting watery again

"Probably not…Don't cry anymore Tenten." She brushed my bangs behind my ear and kissed my forehead.

"Don't you forget about me okay?" Now she was about to start crying.

"Temari…"

"You where my first friend ever, and I thank you for that from the bottom of my heart. Im going to miss you Tenten, you where my greatest, most truest friend."

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

**Don't worry guys, its not over just yet. Im not going to leave you with a cliff hanger or whatnot.**

**Also, the vows are from 'The Corpse Bride', I just loved the vows...so had to put them in my story! **

**And Temaris not a lesbo ****don't worry! Lol (i took the idea from the movie Hanna, when she told her friend that she was her bestie c:)...this story's not yuri or whatever.**

**So tell me what you think about this chapter!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, alright, okay. So, I really hope you enjoy this chapter...I've worked hard and long on this story (it being my first & all) c': **

**Please review if you have a chance and thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Tentens POV**

I stood up and hugged Temari.

"I will never forget you." I looked into her watery eyes.

"Take care." She waved good bye and walked away.

This was definitely the last time I was going to meet with Temari Subaku. And although we had our moments, I was going to miss her with all my heart and soul.

After a while of looking into space, I took it all in and realized the severity of things.

Will Hiashi try getting back at me for the turn of events? What will happen...

I sat back down and thought about _everything._

It took me a while before I noticed who was standing in front of me.

"Mind if I take a seat?"

Him. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest...crazy how he could still make me feel this way.

"Of course..." I scooted over so he could sit next to me.

We both sat in silence...until he broke it.

"You know...if it wasn't for that stunt of yours, Temari would've been my wife."

He turned to me. I could see the relief in his eyes.

"I know...she came to say good bye earlier." It pained me, remembering the memory (even though it happened a few moments ago).

"She mentioned something like that before she left the wedding."

Oh yeah, she was the one who put an end to it. "...What did happen?"

Neji looked at the pond in front of us. "...Well."

I looked at him. He looked so handsome...I really did miss him.

"Right after you left, Hiashi stood up and announced that what had just happened was all just a bunch of nonsense...He told us to just get this marriage thing over with...to not waste anymore time than we already had. When Temari heard that, she looked at me...in that moment I knew she'd changed. I could see it in her eyes. She turned to face Hiashi and asked him if he had ever been in love. Her voice shook the whole room...trust me. Hiashi scoffed and said it was all just nonsense. Temari then announced the wedding over, which made him even more furious. He shouted out to everyone to stay...nobody stayed of course. Everyone just walked out the front door...I guess they had enough."

"..." I looked down at my feet.

"When there was no one else left, Temari just spoke to my uncle...about how many people he had hurt...She left without letting him respond."

I thought about Temari, and what she told me. She really was brave. Talking to Hiashi like that.

I thanked her in my mind a thousand times for being the way she was.

"...Neji." No matter what...

"Hm?"

"...Please...stay with me forever." I'll keep on loving him.

He looked into my eyes...And I looked into his silver ones.

And then he kissed me. It was like magic, the way his lips brushed against mine. It felt right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to him like a life line, something inside me came back, never to go away. I could think about this feeling later...because...for now, I was happy to feel his breath come and go with mine.

When he pulled away...I could feel myself floating away. I looked down at his neck...the necklace. He really did care.

"...I love you Tenten. I will always stay with you. No matter what."

And I will always love you too Neji Hyuga.

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

**Tell me what you thought.**

**There's going to be an epilogue...or two (:**

**Story's not over just yet!**


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Almost finished with the story! So excited...**

**Im going to try to put a POV from everyone in these last two epilogues**

**And. Im going to make these long and thoughtful, so there are going to be characters that weren't even mentioned before.**

**This is the first epilogue...(I'll be finishing the other one up soon c: )**

**I hope you enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Epilogue **

**Sasukes POV **

"Uggh Sakura...why do we have to go to some stupid party?.." We both hoped into the car. I really wasn't in the mood of going to another one of Naruto's 'partys'

"Oh stop being so paranoid! Its not even a party...think of it like a get together. And anyways, nobodys pranking _you _this time...they're probably pranking Ten's boyfirend."

"Ohhh...you mean Hyuga?" I was kinda relived at this...I dont think I could take another dive in a pool full of blue dye...

"Who else would it be, silly?"

"Umm I dunno...Lee?" We both laughed at what I'd just said.

Sakura wiped away a tear "Yeah right! Like if that would ever happen...I think she'd rather be with Deidara than with Lee!"

I shuddered when I remembered that guy "Oh yeah, totally forgot about that jerk...you ever if he's still in the art business with that other guy...whats his name?-"

"-Sasori. And no. I could care less about those two weirdos." She always tenses up when I mention Sasori.

"Anyways Sasuke...we're here!" She looked at me in the eye and smiled.

I couldn't help but giving her a quick pop-kiss.

"I love you, you know that..."

"Never doubted it." She flashed me a toothy grin before we both got out of the car.

**Sakuras POV**

We both walked toward Naruto's house, & I knocked on his door.

A few seconds later Sai appeared at the doorway.

"Hello Sakura. Hello Sasuke." He smiled at us both.

"Hey Sai, hows it going?" I started walking inside the house with both guys at my side.

"Very well. I've been working on some new paintings. They might sell at the auction quite well, considering how last time went." He smiled again.

"Whatever. Anyways, why dont we meet up with the rest?" Sasuke interrupted...

"Oh yeah! Where is everyone anyways, Sai?"

"Well, outside of course."

We all walked out to the patio and garden where we saw all of our friends hanging around and eating some tasty looking foods.

"Sakura, hey!" I turned around and found Ino & Shikamaru walking towards me.

Both guys had already left my side to go do whatever it is they went to go do.

"How are you two?"

Ino and Shikamaru have been dating for approximately two years and a half now...and honestly, ever since she started going out with him, she's just been a ray of sunshine.

"We've been fine. I mean she could be troublesome, but aside from that yeah." Shikamaru's been happy as well...he used to be so lazy and didn't have interests in dating, but when Ino walked into his life, she changed every single one of his feelings & thoughts.

"Troublesome, hn?" Ino glared at him.

"Oh you know what I mean." He smiled at her.

"...Alright..." she finally smiled back. "How about you and Sasuke?" Ino winked at me.

"Oh us. Pffft. You know. How we've always been." I glanced at him. He was truly mesmerizing.

"Thats good to he-"

"SAKURAA! MI AMOR!"

Oh no... "Lee..."

He rushed to my side and got down on one knee. "Do you still accept my proposal?"

I gulped...where's Sasuke when you need him?! "Uhh...hey Lee, why don't you help me with some...stuff or whatever. You know, _over there_?"

"Oh...Tenten! I would very much enjoy helping you with some stuff or whatever!"

Phew. "Thanks Te-"

"But not before I SING my heart out to you!"

By now everyone made their way to come see Lee sing...

Oh boy.

**Lees POV**

Sakura...my youthful flower...

"TE CANTARE MI CORAZON!"

"Hahahaha I can't." Tenten sat down due to her laughter. Oh well, you know what they say! Laughing prolongs ones life!

"Que bonitos ojos tienes, debajo de esas dos cejas. Debajo de esas dos cejas, que bonitos ojos tienes." I gave Sakura _the look of youth._

"Ellos me quieren mirar, pero si tu no los dejas, pero si tu no los dejas...Ni siquiera parpadear. MALAGUUUEEEEEÑÑAAAAA SALERO-"

I could not finish my song due to Sasuke's fist.

"What're you doing singing to my girl!?"

"Your girl!? She is not your property Sasuke Uchiha! For one day my youthful cherry blossom and I will marry!"

"WHY YOU LI-"

"Umm g-guys...please stop fighting.." We all turned to Hinata, who was standing by a laughing Naruto

"Yeah, come on you guys. This is a party, you really shouldn't be fighting."

**Hinatas** **POV **

"Kiba's right you guys...why dont we get back to the party & enjoy ourselves."

"Hmph. Very well then Hinata! As you say so!"

I turned to Kiba, "Thanks for the help..." Kiba always knew how shy I was...back in the old days he was always there when I needed him the most.

"I dont think you really needed it." He smirked at me and then left to go talk to Shino...which just left me and...

"Naruto." He'd placed his hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to face him. "..I didn't have a chance to tell you how beautiful you looked tonight."

Oh boy...is it me or is it hot in here? "N-Naruto-kun."

"Are you okay Hinata? You feel a bit hot." He put the back of his hand on my fore-head.

Gotta keep calm... "Y-yeah...Im fine, don't worry." I could feel the heat leaving my face.

He kissed my cheek and then patted my head.

"Anyways Hinata...its time to get to some major pranking. What do you think?"

"I think its about time. Neji Hyuga's about to get some payback." I smiled at him.

Naruto grabbed my hand and we both made our way into the house.

**Later**

Naruto turned to me with a lot of determination in his eyes, "You got everything ready Hinata-chan?"

"Yes...how about you Tenten?"

"Ha, definitely. This is gonna be awesome." Tenten smiled devilishly at both of us.

**Narutos POV**

I dirtied my hands with some barbecue sauce, "Im gonna go outside...so when he comes back in, make sure everythings laid down."

"Right."

"This feels like an S-rank mission, ya know..."

"Naruto, we aren't ninjas...where do you get these things from?"

My ninja mangas...

"Whatever! Im a ninja...believe it!" they both laughed at me & stuck my tongue out at them.

I walked out to the garden where I found Neji talking to Chouji & Lee. Man he looked bored..

"Hey Neji!" he turned to me.

I ran to where he was, "High-five man!"

Score. "Naruto! Your hands are filthy."

"Oh yeah...sorry man, I was eating barbecued chicken, ya know? Why dont you go inside and wash your hands."

"Might as well."

When he left Chouji & Lee both laughed.

"Nice one Naruto...can't wait to see how all this turns out." Chouji took another bit of his hamburger.

"Yeah! Its all really Hinatas plan...anyways, guys I gotta get going. I cant miss it, Neji freaking out that is. See ya."

I ran towards the house and to my expectations Neji was walking to the kitchen sink.

I ducked so he couldn't see me.

"Psst hey."

I turned to my right to see Tenten also hiding from him as well.

"We set everything." Now Hinata was at my left.

We looked towards him and just let everything unravel.

Neji opened the sink faucet and thanks to us, got him all soaked. Score.

"What the hell?" he stepped back but got stuck with the glue we set on the floor.

Now he'd fallen back and was stuck in it all, "Naruto!"

This was too much. Now all he had to do was try and lift himself up with the handle we'd set on the next to him.

Which he did.

Neji grabbed the handle (which looked like a drawer or something), and a whoooole bunch of purple colored flour was shot right out of it!

"Thats not funny guys!" Oh but it is.

Tenten ran to where he was laying.

"Oh yes it is. NOW! Say cheese!" She took a picture of Neji and then ran out to the garden.

**Nejis POV**

"Seriously?.." What was going on here?...

"Need help nii-san?"

I looked up. "Hinata. Yes please." She stuck out her hand.

I went to go grab it, but then...I looked closer.

"Barbecue sauce! It was you, wasnt it?! You where the one who came up with all of this?!.."

"Oh you know me so well Neji." She gave me a toothy grin and grabbed my hand and helped me up.

"Ugh Hinata..." now my hand was covered in barbecue sauce...again.

"How about we go outside? Your girlfriend and Naruto are hosting a little show for everyone."

What could they be doing?... I looked down at my self. "Wait Hinata, I cant go out there looking like this."

I was covered in glue and purple flour. What could be worse than this?

"Oh don't worry, I brought you an extra pair of clothes...see Im not that evil." She giggled.

"Oh dont worry. The only person whos truly evil in this family is Hanabi."

We both shuddered. She took my arm, "Lets go"

We both walked to one of Narutos guest bathrooms.

She handed me a bag of clothes, "Here, put these on." and then she left.

I opened the bag, and to my not-so surprise I found a bunch of...pandas.

I put on a panda t-shirt, black skinny jeans with a panda tail on the back, and white nike high-tops...with pandas drawn all over.

I sighed. "You have got to be kidding me."

I walked outside to find everyone gathered around the movie projector.

"Oh everyone, shut up! Look its my prince in shinning...pandas." Tenten gave me a toothy grin and then winked at me a bunch of times. If it wasn't her, I would've been kind of embarrassed..

Then she ran up to me and hugged me, "Sorry about this" She chuckled a bit.

She took my hand and we both took our seats.

Naruto appeared and stood at the front. "Everyone! I would like to welcome you all to a special expo that Hinata, Tenten, and myself have put together for all of you."

Hinata stood up and walked to where Naruto was standing "We call it,_ 'Thee most terrific...most embarrassing moments'"_

They both stepped to the side and turned on the huge projector.

"Well first off is Shikamaru Nara & Ino Yamanaka!"

"Wait, hey, why'd you guys have to involve us?"

"Yeah...this' a drag."

"EY. Just keep quiet and go along with it!" Naruto pointed at Shikamaru

"Okay...so remember when these two had braces? Well we certainly do. Here's a picture of their very first kiss...too bad their rubber bands got stuck together."

Everyone laughed like crazy, "Hey!..." Ino was as red as a tomato.

"Now, how about th-the time when Sai invited Kiba and Chouji to go paint with him?"

Hinata couldn't hold in her giggles. Tenten couldn't either.

"Hey Hinata! It wasn't our fault...we didn't know Chouji would sneeze at that point in time..."

"Oh but he did!" Now everyone was laughing at the picture on the projector.

"We just didn't expect the food in his mouth to come flying out and hit the painting right in the center of it."

Even Kiba & Chouji where laughing, and Sai was even grinning.

"Now!" Naruto pointed at Hinata.

"Lets not forget the time the wind lifted your skirt up and you totally FREAKED out!"

"Hey! I didn't freak out that much..." Hinata turned extremely red

"You smacked a random pedestrian in the face." She covered her face with her hands, all except one eye.

"He was looking!...And hold on a second Naruto! Weren't you and Lee there too? You guys where freaking out much worse than me!"

She took the remote control and changed the picture to said one.

"Look! Naruto & Lee freaking out in the background! Hahaha, I remember! Your nose-bleeds where so bad, you guys had to get blood transfusions!"

Everyone laughed harder than last time.

Tenten stood up and took the control from Hinatas hand, "Why don't you two take a break?" She chuckled at both of them.

"Okay, okay, everyone settle down!...Who am I kidding. Next up! My dear Sasuke!"

Everyone turned to him, "Oh no you don't.." He glared at her intensely

"Oh, these couple of slides are dedicated especially to you Sasuke-kun. Does everyone remember the time Sasuke was feeling a little blue? I mean looking a little blue?"

"How dare you bring that up?.."

Tenten changed the slide to show a blue Sasuke swimming around Narutos pool. Hey I remember that day, Tenten talks about it every once in a while.

"Thats it you little-" Sasuke stood up and started chasing Tenten around the garden.

We all just looked at them both, fooling around.

That is until Tenten somehow tackled Sasuke, which left him lying on the ground, face-down.

She rushed back to us and changed the slide.

"And this is when Sasuke had to dye his hair back to normal...with, of course, a little help from his dearly beloved." Tenten threw the remote at Naruto & winked at Sakura.

"You keep it going, Im a little busy at the moment."

Everyone just laughed at Sasuke. Tenten chased after him, they both ended up wrestling with each other.

Naruto turned to us, "Anyways, lets keep the fun going, shall we?"

**Sasukes POV**

This crazy girl!, "Im gonna get you Tenten!"

"Hahahaha not if I get you first!" she drives me insane!

This girl! I grabbed her waist and threw her over my shoulder.

"Its payback time."

"Wait...don't get too carried away now...Sasuke, please!"

"Hahaha! Get ready, Ten."

I held her bridal style and swung her into the pool.

"SASUKE! You idiot!"

"Hahahaha...okay, okay. I'll help you out, loser. Just grab my hand and quit complaining, will ya?"

"_Quit complaining, will ya?_ Yeah whatever. I do what I want." She stuck her tongue out at me and I stretched out my hand for her to grab.

But what I didn't expect was that she'd pull me in.

Okay, maybe I expected it just a little.

I spat the water that had gotten into my mouth, "Dammit Tenten!"

She giggled. "Oopsy."

I sighed. "Lets just get outta here...we look like complete idiots."

"_You_ look like a complete idiot. I look kawaii as hell."

My eye twitched, "Lets just go."

We both climbed out of the pool and made our way to where everyone was siting by.

**Tentens POV**

Woo I'm cold. "Hey Sasuke, mind getting me a towel?.."

He looked at me fiercely, "What makes you think that I out of all people would want to get YOU a towel?"

"I dunno...just asking sheesh man, no need to be so mean." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hn."

"Hn to you too chicken-ass!"

"You wanna go?!" Sasuke held up his hands in a fighting position.

"Hell ye-"

"How about you two settle down..." Sakura stood in between us.

Neji took my hand & I sat on his lap. "You don't mind if Im soaked in pool water?.."

He held me, "Not really." He smiled at me.

"Oh Neji, you're so silly."

"Ehem!" I turned to Naruto who was still up there doing our little presentation.

"Yosh?"

"If you haven't noticed Tenten, you're the only one who hasn't been shown in our slide-show...thing."

"Uh yeah, thats because I dont have any embarrasing moments."

"Hey what about me?" We all turned to Shino.

I stood up. I just had to, for this one.

"Shino, Shino, Shino...please. When is it that you EVER get embarrassed? I mean, you're so DARN perfect, man! Like you could be in the book of World Records just for that." I did a little rainbow motion with my hands, "_Shino Aburame, Most Perfect Man in the World."_

"...I see." He adjusted his sun glasses, "I am very touched by your comment Tenten. But, I am a hundred percent positive you had just forgotten to put me in your slide show."

I sweat-dropped. "Uhhmm...it's not like that really Shino.."

"Whatever you say Tenten."

Everything was silent for a minute, when Naruto interrupted, "Okay...anyways, Tenten. Its your turn."

"Come on and hit me with your best shot!" I stuck my tongue out.

"Does everyone remember that time Tenten came VERY late to school, in the 10th grade?"

Every nodded and said their bunch of yes'.

"Well, thanks to our old school's bus driver, Shizune, & a little research, I finally found out why she had come late."

"Oh great..." I covered my face and sat back down on Neji's lap, at least I felt a bit safe here.

"Tenten had woken up around 10 in the morning and was dashing to school, in the pouring rain, when Shizune was driving around and accidently splashed Ten with dirty mud water...whats worse? Oh maybe the fact that her book-bag had broken completely when she was just half-way to school."

Naruto switched the slide, "Heres a picture I took with my old phone...Dont you just look lovely Ten?"

"But it doesn't stop there!" Everyone was hysterically laughing at my old picture...oh this was embarrassing...

"Narutoooo, come on...You know what happened after wards was even more embarrassing!" I covered my face with my hands.

"And that is exactly why I have GOT to show it!" He snickered when he turned to the next slide.

"Tenten...Im sorry but that day was definitely not your day." Now he broke out into full out laughter.

"She'd gotten her skirt ripped by God knows what, and everyone saw her strawberry patterned undies!"

I could even feel Neji trying to hold back his laughter, "Hey!"

"No, no sorry Panda..Im not laughing." He looked at me innocently

"Either ways strawberries are hot." I punched his arm.

"Shut up...I didn't even get to see your slide! That's not fair..."

"But you saw it first-hand, didn't you?"

"I guess...I mean I'd rather have been here than chasing around that idiot." I pointed to Sasuke.

"Who're you calling an idiot?! You where the one who wanted to mess with me!"

"Oh shush it Sasuke." I waved him off.

"Who even says 'shush it'?" I laughed at him.

It was good to have friends like these.

We all shared good laughs and old memories for a while before we went back to doing what it was we where doing before.

**Later**

By now, almost everyone had left.

The only people left where the two love-birds and Hinata.

It was getting late so I'd decided that it was about time I left too.

But I really didn't want to be alone...not that I ever was, now.

I took hold of Neji's hand.

We where both sitting by the garden looking at the city lights.

"How about we get going?" I looked at him.

"...Alright." He kissed my forehead.

We both made our way to his car, after saying our good-byes to the others.

I put on my seat-belt and laid my head by the car-door window.

When we got to Neji's apartment I'd felt so tired...all I wanted to do was sleep forever.

"Why dont you go take a shower?"

"Ughh...but Im sooo tired.." I closed my eyes for a second.

When I opened them, Neji was smirking at me, "Just go Ten, you smell like chlorine."

"Jeez okay, if it bothers you that much then, fine." I waved him off and headed to the shower.

When I'd come out he'd handed me some clothes, "Neji, you kept my clothes?"

"Is there a problem with that?.." He turned to me & all I could do was giggle.

"No, I just think it's sweet, thats all...that you washed them and took care of 'em." I changed in front of him, I really don't care if he see's _me._

"I have to get used to doing your laundry either ways."

"Whatcha mean?" I hoped into bed his bed and patted the side next to me, so he could join me.

"You know...you are going to be my wife some day." That sent a million butterflies flying crazily through my stomach.

I hadn't really noticed, but Neji & I...we're meant to be. No matter what happens, we always end up back together.

"And theres nothing that can stop us from being apart from each other, anymore."

"Not a crazy uncle..."

"Or a random fiancé..."

Haha yeah, I _almost _forgot about that. "I love you, Neji."

"I love you more, Tenten."

I placed my head on his chest & played around with his necklace for a while, thinking about the future. Then when I'd grown too tired, I'd drifted into a deep sleep.

I dreamt about how happy I was with Neji that night.

And I would give anything to be like this forever.

* * *

**End of Epilogue 1**

**Jeezuz. This epilogu****e was long...Im at least 9000% sure this epilogue was longer than any other chapter I'd written.**

**Also, the song Lee sang to Sakura is called "Malaguena Salerosa".**

**I heard it a loooong while back in the movie Kill Bill 2. I thought the lyrics where just simply beautiful, so I'd thought I'd put it in this story c:**

**(Im hispanic & speak Spanish fluently so don't think Im like racist or something xD okay?..)**

**Theres one more epilogue, & then Im FINALLY done! I dont want it to come out like crap, so Im going to work on it for a while or so...**

**Also, I reread some of the past chapters & changed up a few things (grammar, phrases...small stuff. Except for one scene in chapter 11, where I gave Gaara a few lines. I'd wanted to do it before, but I was a bit too lazy...lol Shikamaru moment -_-)**

**So, review please!**


	14. Epilogue 2

**So this is the very last epilogue that I will be writing...**

**This was quite fun! I loved writing my first NejiTen story (: I hope everyone can enjoy reading it and whatnot. **

**Also, I'd like to thank SLY-Lay'la, bunnyboo1612, narutogoddess, yawan5, & yazaru116 for favoriting this story! (:**

* * *

**Epilogue 2**

**Hiashi POV **

"Thank you, Hiashi-san, for approving."

I looked at the pair of young lovers that sat before me.

So content, they both seemed.

How could I not have recognized them before?...

I had once believed that Tenten was just one of Neji's 'phases'...a low life, not worthy of him.

The thought of that...puts me to shame.

The Subaku child was right...I had forgotten the meaning of 'love'.

Something so simple & common, yet I have been blinded from it for so long.

The last time I had ever felt something like that was for..._her._

I looked at the picture that sat on my desk.

_Hikari..._You must be so ashamed of me.

I'm glad neither of our daughters turned out to be like me...but more like you.

An old man like me, knows nothing.

Thank God for the new age...

I looked at Tenten...and then at Neji. I couldn't help but smile lightly.

"...I hope you two happy moments, in the upcoming years that await the both of you."

She grinned at me.

"Will do."

You're welcome Neji...

I wish you good luck.

You have chosen well...

**Meanwhile**

**Gaara's POV **

I sipped some of my white tea & laid back in my chair.

So much to be done.

I picked up a pile of documents.

"Kankuro could take care of this..."

I threw them back in the pile of other files & whatnot.

I sipped some more.

Being the boss of a mass corporation was...so...boring.

"Umm, Mr. Subaku"

I'd almost missed my assistant, Matsuri, walking in through my door.

"What is it?.."

"Temari...she is here to see you."

"Is she really?...Alright send her in."

I waited a couple minutes for my big sisters arrival & when she got here, she made her presence well known...

"Hey Xiao-Gaara! Mind telling one of your assistants to get me some water? Im hella thirsty.."

She sat down in one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"Give me a second."

I called Matsuri to bring us both water. And in a flash, she had them at my desk.

"Thank you Matsuri."

"You're welcome." She bowed & then left.

I looked at Temari, "You know you're supposed to be working...father wouldn't have liked you slaking off."

"Yeah, yeah. I was just a little bored from all _that._"

"You too hn?..." I looked at her closely, "Alright Temari, what is it that you want now?"

"Ugh, Gaara..why do you always assume that I want something from you?" She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her water, "I mean...I just wanted to visit you, di-di. Is that such a crime?.."

I raised my eyebrows at her while she tried to avoid eye-contact.

"...Okay...you got me."

"Now spit it."

She rubbed the back of her neck. "I need your help."

I shifted in my seat. "What for?"

"I'm trying to write a...letter.."

"To who?" A smirk began to set on my face.

"N-no one in particular!" her cheeks began to turn light pink, "...Just a friend...that I wanted to thank."

I thought about what she'd just said...I wondered who this person was.

Regardless, I'd help her.

"Don't worry, jie-jie. I will help you."

**Temari's POV**

"Thank you so much Gaara! See, this is why I like you better than that idiot, I mean, Kankuro."

"You should at least try to get along with him...you are family after all."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, whatever Gaara, tell it to him."

I took another sip of my water, "Okay, now lets get to work!"

I pulled out a few unfinished letters & drafts from my purse, "Here you are...read 'em over?"

He took them in his hand & analyzed them thoroughly "Well...at least you have impeccable hand writing..."

I sighed. "I knew it. I suck at writing."

"Um...Maybe we should type this..."

"But-but...then you'd take my _only_ good writing quality or whatever away!"

"...Temari, it is better that way. If you type it, you can check for spelling errors & make look very...neat."

I pouted, "Okay..."

**Later**

"I think this is the best thing you have ever written." Gaara handed me the letter, now in an envelope.

"Really Gaara? You mean it!" I gave him the biggest grin I could manage.

"I truly mean it. Now, go ask Matsuri for a stamp."

"Thank you, di-di." I gave him a huge hug and left to go get a stamp from Matsuri.

Afterwards I walked to the post office, since it wasn't that far away, and sent in my letter to Tenten.

I could've sent her an email, or called her up every once in a while, but I'd rather not.

I needed to make this more official...I wanted to show her how grateful I was.

I always thought about the past and what we'd gone through.

It's crazy how someone can learn & change in such little time.

It's true, I wasn't a good friend at first. As a matter of fact, I was selfish.

Sometimes I stay up late at night thinking of what I'd put Tenten through...how I took Neji from her.

He didn't 'love' me like I loved him...and Im okay with that now. I'm glad he isn't with me.

I'm glad he's with her.

**A couple weeks later**

**Regular POV**

Tenten woke up that morning feeling refreshed and determined. She'd made an early breakfast for her fiance & was up and ready to get to work.

"Neji! Get over here!" Tenten set the plate of eggs, bacon, & pancakes on the table.

He'd walked in, still in his pyjamas & sat down at the dining table, "Mind telling me why you've woken me up so early?.."

Tenten crossed her arms, "Hey! Be grateful. I made you breakfast, considering that you don't have your maids and butlers anymore."

"And I'm glad I don't. I'd rather live in our own apartment, together, than live in that giant old mansion with everyone else."

"...you're right. Now eat your breakfast!..I made it with lots of love, just for you...and me." She smiled at him and took a seat.

He pecked Tenten on the lips and started eating his breakfast, "This is delicious, I love it when you make me an American breakfast."

"Yeah, me too." Tenten dipped a piece of her pancake in syrup & drank a bit of her orange juice.

When they where done, they both cleared the table. Neji went to go get dressed and Tenten went to go get her (back)bag for work.

"Can you go get the mail?...I mean you are going a little late into work today. You could at least do me that favor." she nudged him a little with her elbow.

"I guess...Can you come home early today?"

"Hmm, probably, the diner's probably not that full today, considering it's a Monday...but I'll have to ask Tsunade either ways."

"Alright," Neji kissed Tenten, again, "Take care."

**Later**

**Tenten's POV**

"Thanks Tsunade."

"No problem, honey." I picked up my bag and left the diner.

I decided to walk home instead of taking the bus.

"Better call Neji..."

I took out my phone and called him up.

_Ring...ring...ring..._

_"Hey, lovely."_

_"Hey, you. I'm outta work. Did you get the mail like I told you?"_

_"Ha, yeah. Um...Ten, I wanted to mention something, but I think you should get home first."_

_"Can't you just tell me now?"_

_"Don't be so impatient, I'll tell you when you get home." I could feel him smiling over the phone._

_ "Hmph. Alright..Love you."_

_"I love you too."_

And with that I ended the call.

I decided to walk a little faster...I really wanted to know what it was that Neji wanted to show me.

When I got home, Neji was sitting on the couch reading a book.

Wow, okay, so much for a surprise.

I dropped my stuff and hopped on the couch next to him.

"How was work?" I poked his shoulder.

He put the book down, "It was okay, I didn't do anything really. I came in late & left early." He stretched out his arms and held me.

"Wow, look at you, you're something special." I giggled at him.

"Shut up." He chuckled at me.

"Hey, there's something I wanted to show you." He stood up and walked to the kitchen where he then came back with a small stack of mail.

I eyed it sarcastically, "What about it?..."

He shuffled through it, "Here's some advertisement, a letter from the office, a couple discounts, and oh a letter from Temari."

My eyes widened at that.

"I think you should open it first." He handed it to me.

I hesitated a little.

We hadn't heard from her in almost a year...I was a bit nervous.

I opened the letter carefully, making sure not to rip it.

I read over it...

"What does it say?" I looked over at Neji who was sitting there patiently.

I looked down and smiled, "She says she's grateful that she'd met us both...and that she's sorry."

"..That girl.." Neji looked at me.

"I'm happy I met her too, ya know?"

"...You're such a nice person, you know that right, Ten?", he took hold of my hand.

"Thank you...Neji." I gave him a small, sincere smile.

"I'm happy, Ten." He held me closer "I mean...we've fought so much to be this way...and now that we are, I'm just...happy. My life is complete, Tenten. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

I could feel myself blushing. It's crazy how he could still make me feel this way...even though I've been with him since forever.

"I love you, Neji. And I'm happy it's you, and not anyone else."

He looked into my eyes and kissed me.

I never get tired of us locking lips all the time...

As a matter of fact, I look forward to them.

I could spend all of eternity this way...with him. It was a nice feeling, really.

I then thought about everything and everyone.

I was so grateful...

To all of my friends and to all the moments that brought me towards this point in time.

I thanked them all.

And I thanked the man who was always by my side...

No matter what, I will always love him. And that's a promise.

* * *

**End of Epilogue 2**

**Well that's it for this story...I had a very fun time writing it & I hope you guys take the time to review it. (:**

**No matter if your comments are mean or nice (which I really do love reading the nice ones) c:**

**Also, the honorifics that Gaara & Temari used are in Mandarin. Xiao means little, di-di means little brother, and jie-jie means big sister. The more you know.**

**Okay. So...I decided to do one last thing. (I got this from NigaHiga btw)**

**Remember how Naruto said he'd read & watched ninja stuff...well-**

**Sasuke- Hey, dobe.**

**Naruto- *looks up from the video game that he'd been playing* What?**

**Sasuke- I was just wondering...um...do you-**

**Naruto- Yes?**

**Sasuke- Let me finish will you!**

**Naruto- Alright sheesh...**

**Sasuke- Do you watch...Naruto?**

**Naruto- *grins/scoffs* You mean that ninja anime? I dunno, do you?**

**Sasuke- *Grins widely* I dunno, do you?**

**Naruto- *still grinning* I guess sometimes liii-**

**Sasuke- Liiike-**

**Both- *saying this very fast* Every Thursday night at 12 pm when it first comes out online?**

**Both- *High-pitched-fangirl voice* NAARUUTOOO!**

***Both high-five***

**Sasuke- ...So do you watch it?**

**Naruto- Yeah every now and then.**


End file.
